Aberration
by jsaba
Summary: Harry Potter decides to escape on Christmas when he is only 8, what happens when the odds bring him to Severus Snape? What happens when the potion master finally takes pity on the poor boy and decides to become his legal guardian against the will of Dumbeldore, what happens when the death eaters decide to ruin the small new family's life? Your usual with my style and ideas. R&R.
1. Christmas

Aberration

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

Hey there, whoever is reading this! I'm Jsaba, and I'm back with a brand new story that, for once, does not belong to the minds of Mike and Brian but from one of the most amazing authors, J.K. Rowling.

Now, I know that most of the ideas in my story, or perhaps the plot itself, have been used many times ever since before I could type, much less have a fan fiction account, but I don't care about that. Guys, there are still some new fan fictions with old ideas. What matters is the style and how to organize these ideas, so I hope you like mine.

Anyways, starting from that, I would like to give credit to anyone who wrote a story with this very same plot and apologize because I have not read them all. Special thanks to Snapegirlfm, because she managed to give the most realistic plot, and I hope to achieve what she did and even more.

So, without further waiting, enjoy my newest idea.

0o0o0o

Harry Potter was, right now, asleep as peaceful as he could in his dusty, old cupboard. However the eight-year-old's peaceful state did not last much longer as the sound of his cousin's heavy body hopping down the stairs caused the cupboard to rumble. It sent wood peelings flying all around in the very limited space, causing Harry to sneeze.

After sneezing a few times, he rubbed his eyes, trying to release the pain of the small wood pealings that broke into his eyes, much like Dudley's screams of "It's Christmas!" and his heavy footsteps broke into his ears, depriving him from precious sleep. Harry sighed and made an attempt to grab his glasses when another sound made him jump onto the floor.

It came again and again. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Harry quickly got up and moved his hands around on the floor, successfully getting a hold of some spiders but never finding his glasses that fell down somewhere.

The sounds that Harry identified as his aunt knocking on his cupboard door grew louder and were joined by a mixture of "Up boy!" or "What in the name of the lord are you doing in there? Get here immediately!" Harry started to panic, fearing a punishment. Finally, with a little of Christmas luck, Harry's palm collided with his glasses somewhere under his very small bed.

The eight-year-old put them on his nose, held together with cello tape, as usual. He was rather disappointed and angry because now a crack was visible in one of the lenses, and it made his vision much worse than the glasses already did.

For a minute, Harry took off the glasses and stared at the broken glass. However, he quickly put them back on and progressed for the small door, which was about to come down any minute due to his aunt's violent knocks, if not of her voice.

Harry winced as the bright light of the hallway crept into his eyes. He looked down at his shoes, expecting to hear any type of humiliation or maybe even get slapped or something. In the end, after a minute of dreadful silence accompanied with Petunia glaring daggers at the small boy in front of her, Harry felt a sharp pain invade his pale cheek as loud yelling invaded his ears, nearly causing him to be deaf.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR A LONG TIME! HURRY AND GET OVER WITH COOKING BREAKFAST! AND DON'T YOU DARE RUIN IT OR MAKE ANYTHING BURN!" his aunt roared.

Harry had nothing to do but mumble yes and hurry to the kitchen. He bumped into the door, adding more pain to his face. The boy still felt his aunt's eyes stalking him, so, slowly, the eight-year-old opened the kitchen door and slipped inside followed by Petunia Dursley.

Instantly, Harry's eyes collided with what was a mountain of different coloured and sized presents that his cousin was going through mountain covered up almost the entire kitchen table, like it normally did on any occasion, making Harry wonder where exactly was he to eat.

Harry kept progressing towards the stove, dreaming of being there instead of his fat, stupid cousin opening all those fabulous presents. As a matter of fact, the eight-year-old would not have minded one present, but he did not bother or dare touch Dudley's or search through them. He had had seven years, which was more than enough to allow him to receive the message that he was not going to get anything, whether it was Christmas, Easter, or his very own birthday.

Harry did not realize that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, drenched in his dreams and wishes, as he stared at his cousin opening different toys until Uncle Vernon, his aunt's husband shot him a nasty glare.

Harry walked quickly to the stove and started the fire, trying to look into the bright side, which, in this case, was that at least the fire was warm.

As the eight-year-old worked hard on the scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes, he felt every cell of his body ache.

For starters, Harry was freezing cold. In the end, he had nothing to wear but Dudley's old clothes, and as a punishment he got no coat this year, since Dudley threw a tantrum claiming that he was not going to give a freak any of his than the coldness freezing his veins, Harry's cheek was hurting and stinging so uncontrollably that he was having an inner battle with himself trying hard not to cry. The pain in his forehead that was slammed into the door did not help him very much.

Harry was sure that the slap on his cheek was going to bruise, which was nothing he was not used to, but it was something that was going to disturb his sleep as he twisted and turned a lot as he traveled through for his forehead, the eight-year-old felt blood dripping down his forehead, and before it landed in any of the pans, Harry left the bacon for a second and wiped it away with his overgrown, ill-fitting T-shirt.

Harry felt awful.

Anger boiled inside him as he listened to his aunt and uncle cuddle their son and congratulate him about all the gifts he received from Santa and praising him because he was apparently the best boy in Britain.

Liars! Harry thought furiously. Dudley had to be the naughtiest boy in Britain! Maybe those gifts were mine because I lived with Dudley without strangling him, the selfish part of the young, poor boy's brain mused. Maybe Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia swapped the names over night and brought them here to Dudley's favourite place. Yes, such liars!

Harry, for a second, was proud of his explanation for what was going on. At school, the teacher told them that Santa comes to good boys and girls and that he gives them candies and presents as a reward for being good and nice all year long, while he punishes naughty kids and brings them nothing for ChristmasThat fat hippo! Those are my gifts! I can't believe they brought them here instead of under the tree and removed my name!

A minute passed with Harry growing more and more frustrated at the thought of what his relatives did. That was, until the realistic part of his brain had a say in things.

Come on Harry! In the name of everything, do you think that is true? Remember when you asked Aunt Petunia, when you were four, about why Santa did not bring gifts to you while Dudley got so many gifts?

Harry sighed as a silent tear slid down his swollen and un-swollen cheeks.

I know what she said. Santa does not come to visit freaks like me.

With those thoughts to keep him company, Harry finished cooking breakfast and emptied his cooking onto plates to serve on the overcrowded table. His anger and frustration evaporated. Instead, it was replaced by self-pity and self-loathing.

Sadly, the table was so drowned in presents for Dudley that Harry could not find a small space, much less a place for plates of goods he , Harry started removing some gifts to put down the plates; it was indeed a very hard task considering his broken glasses. But when Dudley spotted him...

A loud cry was heard in the house, coming from the fat eight-year-old in the room, who was surrounded with wrappings torn away, causing a mess that Harry was sure to clean later. Up until now, he had thirteen different presents including a new set of computer games, a mini TV again, a remote-control car and a small, remote-control helicopter, a punching bag – which Dudley would probably leave, preferring to use Harry – and many other items.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were immediately alarmed. Aunt Petunia left the cake she was decorating, and Uncle Vernon almost dropped his hot coffee on his morning paper.

"What is it, my dear Dudle-icKliness?" Aunt Petunia asked in a soft voice dripping with concern as she bent down and hugged her son, who, from her hug, stuck his tongue out at Harry before moving in with his little Christmas play.

Harry gritted his teeth, not seconds after uncle Vernon's huge fat palm slapped him on the back of his neck once more dropping his glasses.

"What did you do now, you little freak?" he asked, his voice dripping with what it normally did when he talked to Harry – hate and disgust, in other words.

Harry fell to the floor, as he was an underweight, scrawny, little eight-year-old and Uncle Vernon was a huge, fat, full-grown manHarry's hands scouted once more for his glasses for the second time in a quarter-hourWhat was with his relatives today?

They were mean and beat him a lot but why his glasses? Was it a Christmas special or gift?

Aunt Petunia is going to kill me, Harry thought as he grabbed his glasses, which now had one broken frame in probably will forget that they broke it and blame me for being clumsy!By the time Harry readjusted his glasses over his nose once more, Dudley started babbling like a small baby.

"H-Harry... H-h-he is g-g-going to r-ruin m-my C-Christmas presents m-mom! I saw him s-start! H-he-"

"What?! No! I was moving them to the side a little because they took up all the space. Aunt Petunia told me to place breakfast so I was!" Harry interrupted Dudley in a high, sharp tone ruled by fury.

That only earned him a kick in the stomach from his "loving" uncle that sent him flying until his head hit the cupboards on the other side of the kitchen.

"Let my boy speak, you freak!" roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry wanted nothing more than to nurse his now-bleeding ear.

Dudley continued.

"He-he is always r-ruining everything w-w-with h-his freakishness!"

Dudley broke into a fit of fake sobs as Aunt Petunia comforted him.

She rubbed circles around his back and murmured things like "My poor boy!" and "That useless, ungrateful brat!"

Harry could not make out all of what she said due to his very injured ear,. Pain throbbed in his head like hell, as he heard Uncle Vernon once say when he was sick.

Before Harry knew it, he had received a harder kick in the chest from Uncle Vernon.

"You insolent, useless freak! Do you think Santa cares a damn about freaks?! You are the most pathetic useless..." Uncle Vernon continued draining Harry with insults and calling him names that his teacher gave him detention when she heard him repeat.

All of that was as Aunt Petunia comforted Dudley while he made faces at Harry.

After what seemed like eternity, Harry was kicked out of the room, literally kicked out, without breakfast or anything but the word "FREAK!" and "GO TO YOUR BLASTED CUPBOARD!" and his wounds to keep him company.

Harry dragged himself to his cupboard, not daring defy Uncle Vernon's orders. Fearing more injuries, the cupboard door was locked behind him.

Harry collapsed to the bed, somewhat exhausted. He felt blood dripping down his face and bruises forming on his chest and stomach. Was this what they called passing out from blood loss, the boy wondered before his eyes closed and he was engaged into dreamless sleep.

O00o0o0

Harry awoke with a start when he heard a louder thud, which was more like a canon blast in his cupboard door, and he immediately knew his "dear" Aunt was calling.

Harry rushed to the door, which his aunt opened, wondering what time was it.

"You little freak," She said in a dangerous, sharp tone, accompanied with death glares. "We are going to a party for Christmas. You have a list of chores to do on the fridge. If you do anything else while we are gone, those marks will have more friends to accompany them, do you understand?"

"Can I go with you?" The words escaped Harry's mouth before he was able to tame them.

That earned him a whack on the nose with his uncle's belt right then and there as his uncle was putting it on.

"No freaks are allowed boy."

With that, the family went away, leaving Harry on the floor, his nose bleeding, adding more blood to the dried blood on his face.

However, before they left, Dudley came over and whispered in his ear, "I wish you never came, you useless creep!"

And then they left.

Harry laid there on the ground as he heard their car's engine roar and take off. It was eight P.M, he thought, as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Harry remained rooted to the spot for several minutes, blood dripping down the carpet, but he did not care anymore.

No one wants me! Maybe I am a useless pathetic freak, but, still, am I that much of burden?

Fine! I'll give them the nicest gift ever and runaway from here forever! Like that boy in Dudley's cartoon! I'll try using my freakishness and never coming back ever again!

No one will miss me, and it would be better this way.

With that, Harry walked into the kitchen, where he eyed the foot-long paper of chores waiting to be done on the fridge. He ignored it, walking past it and to the sink.

Harry washed his nose with hot water before he cleaned it with tissues, not being able to find gauze.

The eight-year-old treated all of his injuries, using all of the knowledge he gained from visiting the nurse's office after being beaten by Dudley and his gang.

After his wounds felt a little better, Harry went to his cupboard. He emptied his school bag and stuffed some clothes in there.

Harry journeyed back to the kitchen, where he grabbed some food and stuffed it in his back pack. Then, he went to Dudley's room, where he grabbed some mittens, a scarf, socks, a hat, and a coat.

Harry picked the smallest one, knowing that Dudley wouldn't miss it, much less notice its absence, due to all of the clothes in his crowded wardrobe. He tried it on himself, but still it was too wide for him. He sighed and then walked along the house, collecting some important things.

After he was done, Harry scribbled down a note for the Dursleys just because they raised him. He wrote one sentence in order not to empty all of his hate on a paper that wouldn't fit it anyway.

I am no longer a burden.

Harry.

There, that was enough.

Harry looked at the house he had known for seven years. He was not sure why, since he knew nothing but pain in it. With a deep breath, he pulled the scarf up to hide the bruises on his face, so that he wouldn't be caught before his adventure started, and opened the door.

For the first mile or so, Harry walked waving to some of the people he knew, trying to act normal. Then, when he was at the edge of a forest, the youth started running.

It felt fabulous.

He was free! Harry fought the urge to yell, "I'm free!" fearing it might attract attention or monsters.

He froze. Harry never thought about animals. He only considered cops returning him to the Dursleys.

But he lived with the Dursleys for seven years. Being eaten alive would be much better than returning to their custody.

Harry walked deeper into the forest. After a long time, he stopped to rest, hoping that he brought one of Dudley's old watches. Something told him that it was way past midnight. He fell down and leaned against a tree trunk as he nibbled on some cheese and bread and drank water before he fell into a needed sleep.

00o0o0o

In the morning, Harry woke up more comfortable than ever Although his body ached as if every cell in it was sore and he was freezing, he was free.

After a breakfast of cheese and bread, again, Harry continued walkingHe walked until late in the afternoon, hoping not to be caught and ignoring his aching body and hungry it became late at night, Harry felt him.

Someone was following him, and he had been for the two past hours. The man moved forward as the eight-year-old was engulfed in possibilities. He grabbed the small boy, and Harry happened next, he had no idea. He felt something grab him by the navel and place him somewhere different at top speed. Harry found himself in a small village, but he was too frightened of being caught to actually mind what he just did.

Probably my freakishness, he thought as he ran. I have to get out. I don't want to return.

That's when Harry, running at top speed, bumped into a tall, slender man with black robes and shoulder-length, ebony child and adult fell down on the ground.

O0o0o0o

Any ideas who the man can be?


	2. When Fates Collide

**Aberration**

**Chapter 2: When Fates Collide**

**Hello everybody! It's me again, Happy New Year!**

** I'm really glad that we got a few reviews, though not so much, and well I hope that I am doing a good job considering that it is my first Harry Potter fan fiction story.**

** We finished a unit about Violence in school including child abuse, woman abuse, and bullying mostly, and as a matter of fact it was so amazing and tragic...**

** That is why because I love to add what happens with me in my daily life, so I decided to write a story combining a lot of what we took, and plus I found the last chapter on my old hard disk and it was so exciting to figure out that it was still there considering that I wrote it two years ago.**

** So I edited it and I'm continuing it.**

** Anyway, enjoy, R&amp;R.**

** O0O0O0**

Severus Snape was out in Godric Hallow buying some essential potion ingredients for the school and for him, since some stupid first years blew up his whole classroom alongside with the shelves filled with the minimum of tens of rare ingredients.

_Idiots! They never listen do they? _The potions master thought furiously as he carried the sacks filled with different pickled organs and creatures (Pickled mouse spleens, pickled cockroaches, pickled toad legs...) and various other things such as crocodile saliva, roots of rare plants, different herbs...

He was walking through the streets crowded with wizards and witches buying last minute Christmas presents or simply kids running or whatever.

_They just want to fool around not realising how dangerous the ingredients in their hands are, humph! And what about Albus? He sends me today of all days to shop for the necessary things! Does he not know how these people celebrate crazily? I am surprised that the shop was open today._

Severus kept walking, his feet moving against his will taking him to the unknown.

The potions master wondered why he did not aparate back to Hogsmade station, and then went to his quarters in Hogwarts to spend the holyday considering that barely any teachers were left.

Severus already figured out where his legs were taking him, they were moving to _her_ house, or at least the one that used to be.

Severus allowed them to guide him as he thought about many things including his childhood, the ingredients in his hands, Hogwarts, and many things.

_Christmas is never the same without you Lily, it never was and it will never be._

_ Even when we barely spoke, even when my life as spy seduced us from each other and extended the distance between us, it was just-_

That was when he felt a hard shove somewhere from his legs to his torso interrupting the flow of his thoughts filled with love and longing; the potions master was on the ground as the ingredients went flying and landed in the snow almost five feet away.

Before Snape had the time to scold the foolish boy- yes he guessed it was a kid considering the height of him and how the child was actually over him- He jumped to the far side just as the ingredients mixed causing a small explosion.

Severus cast a shield charm thanking Merlin that they were on the edge of the forest where no one lived, not since what happened here seven years ago.

Harry at first closed his eyes shut while he felt so sad and empty; this was where his adventure would end, but he was at least very far away from the Dursleys!

Harry expected to feel heat brush against his skin and then it would burn while he screams in agony, but instead came nothing.

He felt a man's hand shielding him, probably that of the man he knocked down earlier, a minute passed by, followed by another and another, the eight year old could no longer tell, the minutes felt like forever.

Only after some time Harry gathered enough courage to open his eyes and he was shocked at the sight that met him.

The man, the man he knocked down, the big blur of black, he was holding a stick with an arm outstretched and the tip of the stick had a blue ray of light that extended around them shielding them from the fire and the wood.

Harry's jaw dropped, his head exploded with a million questions.

_I know what the stick he is carrying is! It's a- ward? No. It was-it was... Come on Harry, think! Yes a wand! Like the one the alchemist had in that movie we watched at school!_

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon where very angry when Dudley told them what they watched at school during th end of last year, it was just a simple cartoon movie about an alchemist who saved the world with his spells.

Dudley hated the movie because he was just following his father's example in Harry's opinion and loathing everything related to magic.

Harry got a terrible beating for something he did not understand yet.

It was a year ago, it was horrible.

_Was this man an alchemist too? No I am dead! I have to be! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me that there was no such bullshit, those were the exact words Uncle Vernon repeated while he beat Harry senseless as hours went by._

Harry winced recalling the memory; he then noticed that the man had an arm around him, shielding him although the shield of light was doing the work.

Was he dead? Maybe this was an angel rescuing him from death?

As Harry watched in amassment and bewilderment Severus fumed trying to concentrate on keeping them alive.

_There! Even at the holydays I cannot survive the foolishness and carelessness of these children!_

Finally, after minutes the explosion died down.

Harry quickly got up just as Snape did.

"I'm so sorry Sir! I was not looking where I was going please forgive me!" Harry burst out apologizing hoping that he did not anger the stranger.

_I don't want a beating! _Harry's mind screamed, _we did not come all of this way with the headache and the pain just to be treated the same way we used to be in our old home! No!_

_What if he sent me back to the Dursleys as punishment?! Aah! I can't believe this! Why do I have to ruin everything like this! Stupid!_

Harry wanted nothing more than to face palm himself or punch himself senseless, on the inside he was already beating himself up, but on the outside his limbs were way too frozen with fear to move much less punch or kick.

The eight year old stood in silence praying that what was to come was not the usual.

Severus extinguished the flames with a wave of his wand, as Harry realized that he was dead since alchemists did exist.

As the stranger extinguished the flames murmuring something in a foreign language Harry bit his lip, the stranger stopped when there was no sign of the fire except for the scorch marks on some trees, released Harry, dusted himself and then looked at him.

The eight year old felt fear eat up at his heart, the stranger's face was intimating!

The way his eyes bore into his soul, his eyes they were terrifying! Big huge black coals that made him think of very dark endless tunnels.

The time there eyes made contact while Harry's heart clenched with fear, Snape's eyes rounded and he had to bite the urge not to let his jaw drop.

Harry noticed how the stranger's dark eyes rounded and a glint of amazement glittered in them alongside a flash of curiosity, Harry felt himself shrinking, did the man recognize him?

_Her eyes! He-he has her eyes! _

Severus Snape's mind raced.

As he studied the child that did not look older than six but was eight if Severus' knowledge was true he noticed the contrast.

The boy was a copy of James Potter, except for his eyes, they were her eyes, so green, so alive, but now they were filled with fear.

Severus recomposed himself quickly as he looked at the boy before him.

"What you did was very irresponsible child, you could have been killed and you could have killed me as well. Why where you running anyway?"

_And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Petunia and Vernon Dursley's care? _Severus mused in the back of his mind not sure what to think but he knew that he should keep that thought in his mind and not say it aloud, at least not now.

_He probably ran away because he did not get enough toys this Christmas, only what thirty gifts? He is such a spoiled brat, just like his father._

"I'm sorry sir! I-" Harry cut off raking his mind for an answer to why he was running, but his mind went blank as the man in the black strange cloths looked at him skeptically.

The head ache that took residence in Harry hurt more than ever, he could no longer ignore it, Harry wanted to wince to scream, to do anything, he felt awful.

_Am I feverish now? Great. Why don't I just return to hell already? _Harry wanted to sight or do something but fear that have previously paralysed his limbs now took work on his body and senses, on everything except his throbbing head.

Harry felt the cold air smack his face more than the rest of his body; his hand flew to his naked face just as Snape spotted it.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to your face Potter?" Snape asked as he could not control himself, what happened? Why was this brat's face so messed up? Why did I not control that?

"I-I Sir..." Harry struggled to come up with words, _I am doomed! He will send me to the Dursleys for sure! Wait! Hang on! How did he know my name? Well, my surname, but how did he know?_

_ Oh! Does this mean that he knows where I lived, will he send me there? This is so unfair! Why me? What did I ever do! _Harry fought the tears that wanted to slide down his cheeks as the stranger looked at him with a calm straight face.

For all Harry knew from the inside the black dressed stranger was panicking as well.

Severus Snape recognized all of the marks on the boy's face having looked in the mirror when he was a child and found the same ones only a little more severe day after day.

The young wizard did not dare think much less say what was on his mind, _was Lily's son being beaten the ways I was?_

_Now, now Severus, do not jump into conclusions like that, he probably just fell down playing or something,_ part of his mind soothed, oh and a belt just happened to whip him across the face on the ground, he shot back as he looked at Harry's nose.

_ It would be an outrage if Lily's son was treated like this! Savoir of the world or not! He is her son and a child!_

_ The glasses could be explained, the other cuts, the bruise, everything! But that belt mark, there is no way on earth that is anything but a belt, I do know from personal experience._

Meanwhile Harry's mind raced with possibilities that he found none of them too pleasant considering that they ended with him back in the Dursley household with Uncle Vernon's belt.

As he kept musing _Why me!_ His insides burning and screaming as his heart whimpered and his brain tried to come up with a good positive thought of what was to happen next the answer to his question came, the answer that have been the one to all of his questions for as long as he remembers;

You freak! Or; because you are such a freak!

At that thought the pain of yesterday's beatings was more than alive, his heart was screaming, his head was about to explode with possibilities, and his eyes were bleeding.

At this stage Harry felt his knees buckle while he felt colder than ever, and his head hurt so badly that could have sworn there was something behind his eyes trying to stab them back, he let out a single whimper for an attempt to speak, but the unconsciousness was calling for him, he came to a world where he felt no pain.

Severus Snape was quickly alarmed, after all the black dressed wizard did not spend years as a spy and learned material arts for nothing.

He slid down on the snow as he watched the boy fall down while his eyes that were letting go of tears closed and his poorly made broken glasses fell down on the snow.

_What happened to him in the name of Jesus!_

The potions master brought the palm of his hand to Harry's injured forehead, his anger multiplied once more as he saw his injured ear and took a clear look at the bruises decorating his white pale face and flushed cheeks.

Severus was overwhelmed by the heat he felt, _the boy's forehead was burning for god's sake!_

Severus swore that if he was not trained he would have pulled away his hand, he had to get Potter to safety and treat him, and he was clearly running a fever.

_Why is it always me?_ Snape wondered, _what I ever did to always get these beautiful surprises wherever I went,_ he thought.

Severus then remembered the promise he made to his childhood friend eight years ago, he had to help this boy because of it_, I am many things but I keep my word, especially to Lily, she never lied to me and I am going to repay her._

Severus secretly had another reason to help Harry Potter_-that was his name right? - yes Severus,_ he thought irritated at his own self, he saw himself in the boy and he was not going to have a replay of his own childhood not on his best friend's legacy, not on anything, he promised himself not to let any child suffer and that included James Potter's son, he is Lily's too!

But Severus Snape pushed that thought to the back of his mind ignoring the fact of the boy's father and focusing on the task of saving his life.

Severus took off his cloak not caring if he was going to freeze, he could bare coldness anyway, he was not a trained spy for nothing, _Potter needs it more than I do right now, _he covered Harry with it which was easy considering how small the boy was, _did they feed him? _

Then Severus decided to leave his questions for now, he carried Harry between his hands back the city, _I could not aparate to Hogsmade station and then to Hogwarts, not with Potter unconscious due to a fever, I could still use the floo powder network, that could work, I could appear in my own quarters and start tending to this child._

_ Then I will ask questions, Merlin I had so many!_ He thought as he walked back to Godric Hallow.

Severus ignored the looks some people cast him; it was nothing he was not used to anyways.

The trip felt like ages although he was just going to the main fire place in the small wizarding village, it was not that Potter was heavy or anything he was very light, but I feel like there is something heavy on my chest.

Finally with nothing but thoughts, Harry's quick breathing on his chest, and weird gazes cast upon the child and the adult as Severus walked they reached the main fire place.

The potions master hoisted Harry into one arm as he grabbed a hand full of the floo powder and said;

"Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts."

As Severus imagined the trip was very short and much more comfortable than aparting.

Seconds later both wizards appeared in Snape's head quarters, and Snape set to work.

O0o0o0

The potions master set Harry into his guest room as he brought the things he needed to break the fever and heal the marks.

Severus placed several potions down on the nightstand, he withdrew a pepperup potion, a general fever reducing potion, and a potion to lower the boy's burning temperature.

After he made the unconscious boy drink the potions, Severus started running a diagnostic on the boy.

Sure enough, Harry Potter suffered a terrible case of wizard fever and to make things worse in the same time he suffered a type of muggle fever.

The analysis showed the potions master that the boy had a broken rib, terribly bruiced chest and torso, a cut open in his forehead a cut that almost ripped his ear off, a belt nark across his face, with some slap marks, and other old scars or fractured bones.

Severus fought the urge not to swear and alert the whole castle of his fury_, what exactly did Petunia do?!_

_ Was she still cranky and sore and did she hate everything related to their world until now?_

It was rather obvious as Snape unbuttoned Harry's old coat and dressed him up in pyjamas with a wave of his wand after he healed most of the wounds.

Snape was very surprised when he saw that the boy's chest and torso where nothing but a big blur of different colours swimming together, there was the blue, the purple, the yellow, and the angry red.

Severus wished he could get the assistance of madam Pomfery as she would have probably helped him just like she used to when he was a child, too sad she was on holyday.

_I don't need anyone's help!_

_ And besides what is it with you today Severus? Have you finally lost your mind? No one can know of Potter being here, especially Albus Dumbeldore, he would have a hippogriff if he ever saw him here in Hogwarts before four years had passed and he was eleven!_

Severus was going to speak to the headmaster about sending the boy back to the Dursleys, which in other words was not going to happen on his dead body!

_No child was to suffer what I did! Not Lily's! Not anyone! I don't care what Dumbeldore says, I don't care if he was bloody James Potter's son or even Voldemort's, __**Potter will stay**__._

_ After all my mother used to say that we are never our parents, _Snape was sure that no one was around so he allowed his lip to turn up in a half smile remembering his mother, _you are just yourself and nobody else she said, _Severus sighted,_ that is what she said over and over again when I told her that I did not want to be my father, or when I told her about how other Slytherins were not so happy that I was a half blood. _

More wild thoughts crossed his mind as hours went by, he finished tending to the boy, but suffering the two fevers needed constant monitoring, hence he was seated on a chair reading a book he brought from Prince Manor a few days earlier when he was there.

Severus had to miss joining the Christmas feast and supper, at this point he was sure that McGongall was going to make him go and eat something.

Although he was no longer the scrawny 11 year old she knew almost ten years ago, the woman sure still acted like it, in other words she acted motherly to him, sometimes, _it is a curse and a blessing, though I will not go tell Minerva that straight face, it took me some time to admit it and it might take eternity before I would go tell her that I was glad for being treated like a kid, that is if I ever lost my brain and became mad enough to do that._

The potions master chuckled_,_ and it was not only him, her kindness or whatever was it, motherliness perhaps, was exteneded to the whole staff and students, maybe those were her instincts or habits, _her very annoying instincts or habits._

_ Pomfery already got her onmy case a few days ago because of those even more idiotic sixth years who managed to make a burning potion instead of that which heals burns, who cares if my arm was magically hurt or not?_

As a matter of fact, the potion master's whole left arm was burned by the potion they created and the fall he had earlier today defiantly did not improve it.

Severus wished he could just heal it, but he tried everything from spells to slaves and apparently it was to heal the old fashioned muggel way as those only made it worse.

What ever was that that powered professor McGongall's care for others it had not took a break during the holydays, as after two very short visits she finally cracked and came to talk to him.

Severus quickly fled from the guest room making sure that Harry will not be affected by his disappearance as he got that old cat away from him.

_Relax Severus; the wrist band will warn you if something goes wrong with Potter._

The potion's master took a deep breath and entered his living room expecting the old cat to be fuming on his couch.

Sure enough he was right.

0o0o0o0o

**Semi happy ending! But poor Severus and poor Harry, huh? Sorry.**

** The chapter was longer, almost the double pf this but I decided to split it so that I could later extend the other half and improve the plot, furthermore I hoped to shade light on the personalities of both characters considering that this is pre series, so we will have a different character development for sure.**

** Anyway, I hope to get more reviews including suggestions of how you would like it to go.**

** Finally, What do you think will happen next?**,


	3. First Impressions

**Aberration**

**Chapter three: First Impressions**

Hey people, we are still on our weekly update and I am trying to keep up with updating every Sunday.

Sadly, I missed last one because of exams, I only have to write half f it and I finished he other half today, because once again we have tons of exams.

Anyhow, although we did not get many reviews, someone told me that I am going over in what is like boring detail, so I'll try to fix that problem, but on the bright side many people liked the ideas I'm coming up with, and some PM-ed me telling me to continue, so I will.

Also, as some asked, this chapter will be focused on Severus and Harry's first conversation because it is very essential to the plot, so I think it will be long, but I tried to make it less detailed

So enough delay, here's the third chapter enjoy and R&amp;R.

0O0OO

"Severus! Where the blazes have you been? You missed breakfast, dinner, and supper! Have you eaten today anyway? Are you aware that the Jackson twins have trashed the Entrance Hall while hexing one of _my _students?"

Severus sighted_ hooligans._

"If that is the problem Minerva I will be sure to give them the adequate punishment and a few lines that will do them some good, now if you excuse me I have some work to attend to."

Severus Snape turned to leave only to be stopped by the transfiguration teacher's voice, which now had a warning tune added to its strictness.

"Hold it right there Severus Tobias Snape! Let me get a look at your arm."

"It is perfectly fine Minerva." He said through clenched teeth.

"Then I am sure you would not mind me having a look at it."

"I have a very important potion to brew, so if you could excuse me, I need to go back before it explodes and does more damage." The potion master half lied; _maybe Harry Potter could be more damaged if I spent more time here._

"You and your potions Severus! I am going to have a look at your arm, and if you don't allow me I am going to call Poppy, and I do not care if we had to put you in a body bind Severus, you will have your arm checked."

"It is perfectly fine Minerva! Stop treating me like an eleven year old because I no longer am!" his voice was slowly raising and he was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Well you surely act like one."

"Excuse me? I certainly do not act like an eleven year old!"

"You are very right Severus, you act like a six year old with the way you ignore your health."

"I-"

"You will march in front of me to the hospital wing before I bind you and move you there myself."

"You won't dare Minerva."

"Try me."

Unfortunately, Severus did try her more than once through all of his years in Hogwarts did; it certainly was most unpleasant since her as he himself kept her word.

Minerva smirked and raised a daring eyebrow at Severus who walked out of the door praying that Potter would be all right and cursing Minerva McGonagall's nerve.

O0o0o0o0o

"As I expected Severus your arm is now infected." Poppy informed the now shirtless freezing potion master.

"I told you not to go out in the snow but you insisted. I cannot believe you and Albus! He might think you invincible but you defiantly are not! I hope the two of you are happy now! This burn will now need at least a month before it heals completely! You should be glad that you did not get a fever because of it! What have you been doing Severus? Did you fall of a broom? Half of your left side is bruised! Put on a shirt before you catch a cold and tell me what in the name of Merlin were you doing today?"

Severus was tired of the healer's lecture but he answered fearing to get another one.

"Nothing! I just went to Godric Hollow to get some ingredients Poppy and I fell down. I simply tripped by a stone covered by the heavy snow, that is all! No if you excuse me I will retire to my quarters to rest and finish my potion."

He was gone before either woman could say a word.

0oo0o0o0o

Severus continued buttoning his robes as he walked to the dungeons.

_Women! So what if this stupid burn has infected? _He thought furiously, _I bet those idiot sixth year did this on purpose, and Poppy wants me to lay down and do nothing? I have been through much worse! And I defiantly am not going to give those idiots the pleasure of being absent or lying down!_

With that, he reached his quarters and headed to check on the eight year old.

She did come once or twice, but Severus with some Christmas luck managed to drive her off without revealing his secret.

He spent the whole day working on the boy until finally, his fever passed the danger zone, he was still very sick, but he will live.

Snape glanced at the magical window in the room, the stars covered the sky, _it was well past midnight, and no wonder Minerva did not bother me so much._

_If anything went wrong the wristband would alert me, I know it._

_ I hope you are proud Lily, wherever you are._

With that final thought, the potions master collapsed on the small chair next to the bed, feeling so tired but finally satisfied and proud with something he did.

0O00O0O0O0

Harry Potter woke up two days later.

The eight year old felt a light headache, but that was all.

_Strange, I remember that the headache was much worse, and the- oh my!_

Harry's hand flew to his face inspecting it. He pressed his palm on his cheek, _nothing, _he mused, _the bruise was gone! _

His hand moved to inspect his whole face to find any cut or bruise gone.

Harry scanned the room for his glasses.

_Wait, something is wrong! Where am I? What is the place?_

Harry found his glasses on the nightstand and he put them on wondering sice when did he have a nightstand or a room.

He noticed that his glasses where as good as new, which was awesome, but not as awesome as the room he was in.

The walls were painted light green and dark blue, there was a closet, a small table, a huge window, a big flush lime green carpet, the bed he was in and the nightstand alongside a small chair.

The first thing he felt was fear, _where am I?_

_ What is this place? Am I being returned to the Dursleys? Who fixed my glasses and face and gave new pyjamas _( for the first time he noticed that he was wearing blue and white stripped pyjamas instead of Dudley's oversized cloths.)

However, Harry was going to get answers as a man entered.

The man was by all means frightening.

He was wearing black robes; the stanger was tall and slim, his hair was shoulder length and velvet black, his face was pale, he had a hooked oversized nose, and coal black eyes.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as his heart sank.

_Is he a cop? Maybe my new caretaker? Am I in an orphanage like Oliver Twist? Uncle Vernon always said that he wa=ould send me there, maybe he finally did. _

Severus looked down at the small boy that tried to sink into his mattress.

His wristband had alarted the potions master second ago and he was here as fast as he could.

"Harry Potter, are you feeling any better."

Harry shook with fear, but his tongue answered for him forgetting politeness.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"I went to school with your mother Mr. Potter." Severus answered in as a matter of fact tune as he studied the boy before his eyes.

"Y-you knew my-my mother?"

"Do you have any problems with your ears child? Did I not say so just mere seconds ago?"

Harry fely his cheeks turn scarlet.

"Y-yes, s-sorry sir."

"You do not have to worry. Now, I ask you again to tell me, who are you feeling?"

"M-my head h-h-hurts a little sir."

Severus moved to the table and grabbed a flask filled with a headache reliving draught.

Harry watched the stranger pour some into a glass and walk towards the bed to probably hand it to him, what was exactly in the funny looking glass on the table, he had no idea.

Severus noticed Harry's curious green eyes following him, and he noticed the fear sparkling in them as he progressed towards him.

"This a headache reliving potion or draught."

"Potions, like in magic and wizards?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, what would they be in instead? In a quiditch game perhaps?"

For the second time Harry's cheeks turned pure red.

"Sir, what is qui-qui..." He trailed off forgetting what was next.

_He was raised by muggels Severus, the boy probably knows nothing more than basic magic._

"A game like soccer and basketball, but it is for wizards Mr. Potter, played on brooms and with different balls."

"There is no such thing as magic or wizards sir." _Was this man mad?_

_ He was familiar, I know it, but I just cannot put my finger on where I saw him._

Severus on the other hand was furious.

"Do you not know what you are child?"

"What do you means."

The potion master's thin mouth turned to a grimace,

"Petunia did not tell you anything did she?"

"You know my aunt?"

"Yes, sadly I do."

Harry's eyes turned to the size of peaches, his heart swelled and he started to fight tears.

"Please don't send me back! I'll do anything, I promise! I could help you clean your house, or serve you, or-or..." Harry started babbling much to Severus' awe.

"You do not want to return to them?"

Harry shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why is that?" _Could it be? The bruises, the belt marks, the broken ribs, could Petunia and her husband be that low?_

"B-because, because..." He trailed off agains.

"Because?"

The only sound that came from Harry was a whimper.

"You know you could trust me Mr. Potter." Severus had never dealt with an eight year old, students yes, but other than that he had absolutely no experience, _am I doing things right?_

"Prove it."

"Pardon me?"

Harry's face went white with fear,

"I'm sorry! I..." He was babbling again.

This time Severus Snape's hand which was rested on his shoulder stopped him dead at his tracks.

"Potter, I am not going to kill you, I was simply wondering about what you said."

"But Aunt Petunia..."

"Ignore her, I promise you that you will not return to her custody if you did not wish to."

"O-okay."

Harry sniffed,

"Well, I want you to prove it, many people say that they are trustworthy, but they are not."

"Well, your mother trusted me, is that enought evidence."

"She did?"

"As a matter of fact we were neighbours, and best friends."

"R-really?"

"Are you deaf child? What did I just say?"

"S-sorry sir. I..." This time Harry told the potions master about the year of abuse he endured, watching his face flash different expressions, anger was clearly most dominate, although hurt did appear as well a sympathy.

Severus was gripping the side of the bed covers so tight that his knuckles were pearl white and the bed covers were probably forever damaged.

Once or twice he attempted to speak only to find his own voice failing him, Harry was grateful for that and felt a sense of gratitiude to whoever made the stranger stop before he talked, once he started it was much easier to continue without interruptions.

After what felt like forever, Harry was done telling the stranger about most of the times of hurt he endured in the last seven years.

Harry looked at the man, he was taring at his shoes lost in thought, _Perhaps I bored him out of his mind? But it felt so good, I feel much better! Idiot, he would probably send me back now! _

"I'm sorry sir."

The man looked up,

"What are you sorry about child?"

"I-if I annoyed you with what-what I s-said, it was stupid, and it was none of your business, but it just felt so good to tell s-someone finally..."

The man looked at him surprised,

"You certainly did not annoy me child, but you reminded me of..." And he trailed off leaving Harry to wonder of what exactly did he remind him.

Several minutes passed in silence, the potions master was once again staring at a random spot just above Harry's shoulder while Harry watched him.

In the end, Severus broke the silence,

"So Mr. Potter, your aunt never told you about magic?"

"Of course she did!"

"What exactly did she say?"

Harry hesitated but then answered,

"Uh... She said that there was no such thing as magic and she and Uncle Vernon punished me whenever I thought anything funny."

"Funny? Like what exactly?"

"Like-like if I snuck to watch cartoons with Dudley, or if we watched something in school that had anything... Uh... Like-like abnormal-yes I think that isthe word- I was punished."

The man clenched his teeth,

"And did you ever make things happen."

Harry already knew the answer.

"Promise you will not think of me as a freak?"

"I promise."

"Well, I sometimes made my hair grow back very quickly if it was shaved bad by the barber or Aunt Petunia, I-I jumped to the roof of the school a couple of times because I was trying to run away from Dudley and his gang, and such things..." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Severus Snape sighted,

"Harry that does not make you a freak, that makes you wizard."

Harry stared at the man in disbelief, _A wizard? Me? I might have as well died and went to heaven._

He wanted to reply but he felt as if a golfball had took residence in his throat, finally he managed to croak;

"M-me, A-a-a wizard? Sir, there must besomething wrong."

"And why is that child?"

"Because-because there is no such thing as a wizard! And even if there is something such as a wizard, me? Impossible sir. I'm Harry, just-just Harry."

"Well, just Harry, take a look at this."

Severus removed something from the inside of his black long cane, Harry stared at him scared and terrified, _He is probably mad! Oh, he is going to kill me! Or maybe call aunt Petunia, killing me suddenly sounded a better thing._

The man withdrew a stick while Hary tried to apologize.

"Relax child, this is my wand."

Harry suddenly remembered what happened as he stared into the familiar wand.

"You-you saved me."

"Correct."

"You cast a-a shield, a b-blue shield, and something exploded, and you were protecting me!"

"Correct as well Mr. Potter."

Harry next did the last thing Severus suspected, he got up, crawled on his bed and hugged the startled potions master."

O0o0o0

So long conversation, shorter chapter than usual, I know, but I had to stop here to reach the main goal guys, so sorry, still I hope you liked it.

R&amp;R

"About what?"

Severus snorted,

"After all of these years she is still furious at the mere thought of magic, how pathetic. Harry Potter if


	4. Midnight Snacks

**ABERATTION**

**CHAPTER FOUR: MEMORIES OF ME**

I'm not gonna bore you with the usual excuses, here's the new chapter, cookies or whatever authors normally promise to anyone who reviewed or will review, perhaps chocolate frogs?

Enjoy.

O0o0o0o0o

For the first time in many years Severus Snape was taken by surprise.

This boy, his archival nemesis' son, who woke up minutes ago, who _he _barely knew, was _hugging _him.

Severus was lost in thought and thankful that the child's face was buried in his shirt, the last thing he needed was anyone seeing the expression on his ashen face.

The potions master sat still hoping that the boy would let go of him soon, instead he heard sobs that confirmed that Harry Potter was crying on his robes.

Severus then patted the eight year olds back awkwardly and then started rubbing circles around the small boy's back, just like his mother used to do many years ago.

Finally after what felt like forever, Harry released a yet astonished Severus and started wiping his tears with his sleeve while he sniffed.

"I'm-I'm sorry, sir." He croaked, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Severus out on his mask once more and looked at the boy biting his lip before answering.

"For what child."

"For getting my tears all over your shirt, and-and-" Harry sniffed before continuing, "-for cry-crying."

"Crying?" Severs himself rarely cried, preferring to bottle up everything and bury it away, a lesson he had to learn from an early age, yet he realised that it was some how important for a _normal _child to cry.

"Uncle Vernon said that boys don't cry, especially freaks."

"I am going to have a word with your uncle."

"Please don't send me back! I..." Harry started to babble like he did minutes ago, Severus fought the urge to face palm himself.

"I am not sending you back child," He fought to keep his voice low and even, "After what you told me, there is no way I would ever allow you back to the Dursley's custody, not now, not ever."

"Really? You- you actually mean it?"

This time Severus wanted to chuckle, he felt for once sympathy, but no one could know.

"For the final time Mr. Potter, are you hard of hearing?"

Harry's face would have turned red if he had not engulfed the potions master in a bone crushing hug yelling his thanks, well literally.

"Ease of child, you will wake up the whole castle, must I remind you that we are in the middle of the night?"  
"Sorry sir, it's just... Just so amazing that I do not have to go back, this is the best Christmas ever!"

It took Harry a minute to realise what the potions master said.

"Wait, hang on, castle? Are we in a- in a castle."

Severus sighted, this could take a while.

"I could explain over a cup of tea and perhaps a fast supper, or a midnight snack in this case, do you feel well enough to accompany me to the kitchen?"

"Yes sir, I feel perfectly fine."

Harry stumbled to his feet, he shivered but otherwise made his way to the kitchen.

His coldness, however, did not go unnoticed by Severus Snape, the black haired man grabbed a blanket, cast a quick warming charm on it, and draped it over the boys shoulders.

"Thank you sir!"

"No need to thank me child, I have been tending to you for the last two days, I will not have you dead now of cold."  
"Two days sir? I am very sorry, I- how can I repay you? I don't have any money and.." He started babbling again.

"That is none of your concerns child, for now you are to focus on getting better.

Harry nodded a bit reluctant but too scared to defy the stranger.

He raced to the small kitchen where Severus entered to find him dragging a chair to the oven.

"What exactly are you doing child?"  
"Preparing food sir." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You are not to prepare food! Child, you could barely reach the counter!"  
Severus cursed himself, why did he have to have a kitchen in his quarters? _I cannot believe myself sometimes! Then again I never suspected him much less anyone here._

"It alright sir, I'm used to it, I have been cooking food ever since I was five."

"Did you see the top of the oven back then?"

"Well, no. But Aunt Petunia made me stand on a chair, as long as I was to wipe it afterwards so that no footprints would be on it of course."  
Severus felt his heart ache as if the child's words were stabbing him.

"There would be no need to prepare food under my roof child."

"What, how am I to earn my keep then?"

"Earn you keep?" Severus repeated mostly to himself.

Harry started explaining,

"Well sir, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that they could not afford to feed another mouth, especially that of a freak, and an ungrateful one, so I had to earn my keep, I did that by doing chores around the house, like cooking or sweeping or doing the dished or moaning the loan..."

"You were worked as a house elf?"

"A house elf? What is that sir?"

Severus figured out that this could be a good time to demonstrate, he snapped his fingers and a short young house elf appeared.

Harry shrieked and fell back from the chair, however he was caught by the same thing that made him fall in the first place.

"Is young master okay? Zenji caught you, young master should know better than to climb on chairs, young master could be hurt!"

"S-sorry."

The elf turned to Severus and bowed down as Harry studied her,

"Master Snape, do you request anything?"  
"I offer my most sincere apologies for waking you up Zenji at this hour of the night-""

He was interrupted by the house elf who started to shake her head and move her hand very quickly.

"-Master did not wake up Zenji! Zenji good house elf, she is willing to serve master, she is willing to serve Hogwarts!"

"-However I request something for the young Harry to eat."

"Harry? Harry Potter!" The house elf ran to Harry who wondered what was Hogwarts, she started to shake his hands quickly and murmur to herself.

"Zenji has lived to see this day! Zenji meet Harry Potter! Zenji i honoured sir! Zenji is honoured to meet Harry Potter! Such an honour! Lucky Zenji! Lucky indeed!"

"Zenji you are not to tell anyone, not the headmaster himself of Harry Potter's presence in here!"

"Yes Master Severus, of course, what do you wish?"

"I repeat, I would like some food for young Potter over there."

"Don't master Severus want food? Madam Pomfery said that you eat! Mistress Minerva said that you is hurt, she said that me should tell her if you don't eat!"

Severus sighted cursing the two women and their motherly over protective instincts.

"I am not hungry."  
"Master must eat or he is punished by Mistress Minerva and Madam Pomfery!"

Severus gritted his teeth,

"If they insist then a sandwich of mere jam and toast shall do."

"Excellent Master! Master Severus loves strawberry jam! Zenji will be back!"

With a pop the overexcited house elf was gone leaving a young Harry letting out giggles.

"May I inquire about what do you find so amusing?"

"Sorry sir, you like strawberry jam!"

"What is so funny about that child?"

Harry suppressed more giggles,

"Well, you don't look like a person who would love sweets!"

"I still have to eat you know."

"Who are the women Zenji was talking about? Is one of them your mother?"

"No." Severus' face paled, he remembered his mother and how the two filled her place much to his reluctance after she died.

"Sorry Severus."

"Pardon me?"  
"Sorry sir! I did not mean to call you by your given name! I was just... It just... Please don't send me back!" Harry started talking very quickly and looked on the verge of tears.

"Is English your second language child? I said that you are not going to go back to your relative's custody, not now, not ever if what you said is true, then my conscience would never allow it. I may be many things, but I am a man of my word, as for calling me by my name," Severus paused wondering whether he should give Harry Potter the liberty of using his first name when addressing, he certainly did not wish for "Snivellus" to start again, he sighted hoping to be wrong before he said;

"You are free to call me that if it makes you comfortable."

"Alright Severus, but you should call me Harry not child in return."

Severus stared at Harry as if he had grew another head,

"Pardon me?"

"I said that you should call me Harry, child feels cold, somehow, I'm sorry if-""

"There is no need to apologize ch-Harry, if using child to address you is annoying then I will call you by your given name."

Harry brightened up and was about to grant the potions master another warm bear hug when Zenji returned with a feast.

"Zenji! We just requested snacks! Not food to famish the seventh years."

"Zenji is sorry! But masters are sick! They need eat, Zenji bring food, of yes all house elves bring a lot of food, to masters! Madam Pomfery and Mistress Minerva said that Master Severus did not eat well since he went to visit Godric Hallow! They said that Master Severus is still too skinny for their liking! Master Severus is at least not a tiny as he was as a kid, but he still eats unhealthy! Naughty master Severus!"

Before Severus could speak the house elf was gone, leaving an embarrassed potions master, and an eight year old who was now laughing out loud.

Severus ignored Harry trying to hide his shame and swearing to avenge his pride, he proceeded to sit on the table in order to eat.

It took him some time to spot his jam and toast in the sea of food, by then Harry came and stood beside him.

"I am sorry sir. I did not mean to mock you, I understand if you want to punish me." The eight year old hung his head in shame.

Severus stopped making his sandwich and stared at the teary boy standing beside him.

The professor stood up as Harry closed his eyes tightly expecting pain.

"Harry, you do not need to apologize for everything, and you did nothing wrong, believe me, I am to avenge Minerva and Poppy for this, open you eyes Harry!" Severus said in a soft voice.

"You are not angry sir?"

Severus' heart ached as he looked at the boy, he recognized the fear he had in his eyes, it was not fear of the unknown, it was fear of something he knew, Severus cursed Vernon Dursley.

"Of course not Harry."

"You won't hit me?"

Severus stared.

"No." He said in a whisper softly and gently and so unlike himself.

He saw in Harry himself that moment, he saw neglect and hurt and pain, he saw mistreating, he saw nightmares, he saw what no child should see, he saw young Severus Snape.

This time, Severus scooped Harry and hugged him as the boy cried to his short, he said in the softest voice he could manage,

"I swear that I will never raise my hand on you Harry Potter."

Harry cried a little bit more, after minutes he released Severus.

"Thank you sir."  
"Do not ever call me that again."

"Okay Severus!"

Severus sat on the chair and conjured a second one for Harry, who moved towards it and sat a bit reluctantly.

"I am allowed to sit and eat Severus, right?"

"Of course." Severus said as he bit into his sandwich, it was not the best of course, no one made jam like Hagrid, he allowed a rare smile to play on his face, it was more like a small turning up of his lips, but he was Severus Snape.

He recalled Hagrid making him jam during his years at Hogwarts, he recalled how he got a barrel when his mother died, and he recalled how he ate until he passed of sugar high trying to drown the pain.

As he was lost in thought he heard Harry murmur something that sounded like "Just checking" before he sat down.

Next Harry started wolfing down as if he hadn't ate in days, which for all Severus knew was true.

"Severus what is Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Do not speak with a mouthful Harry." _Great, I already feel like a father to an unruly child._

"Sorry, so?"

For the next hour, as Harry stuffed himself, Severus told him about Hogwarts, about the wizarding world, and about Voldemort.

"He is gone Harry, for now."  
"Well, if he ever return you'll beat him to a pulp right?"

Severus actually blushed, his heart warmed by the compliment.

"Yes Harry, if he tried to hurt you I will." He said awkwardly only to receive another unwanted hug.

O0o0o0o

After their midnight snack Severus accompanied Harry Back to the guest room.

Harry climbed up to bed as Severus smoothed the sheets like his mother did, he was going to do everything his mother did from now on.

He tucked Harry in wondering what would happen next, Harry coddled into the covers and murmured before falling asleep;

"G'night daddy."

Severus stared in horror at the bed and the child snoring softly in it.

The potions master made his way back to the kitchen, wondering what did the boy call him.

_Did he call me dad? No Severus he said daddy, _the sarcastic part of his mind said, _like that makes it any better! I cannot be his father! I can't be anyone's father! What if- what if- _Severus Snape bit his lip grimacing at the thought that terrified him the most.

_What if I turned out to be like my father? Does that child really need more pain? Has he not suffered enough? I am a spy, I am Severus Snape, no one sane would want anything to do with me much have me as their father!_

Severus kept dwelling on the idea as he sipped some tea in the sitting room, the potions master then heard a knock on the door.

He grabbed his wand, put on his robe, and headed to the door wondering who was it in the wee hours of the night.

"Good morning Severus." A man said.

"It will no longer be once we are done with you." Another man said quickly, both were masked, their masks were impossible to mistake, they were _Death Eaters_.

O0o0o

Review unless you want Severus dead in the future.


	5. In Belief

Aberration

Chapter Five: In Belief

OK, first of all let me start by giving everyone who reviewed a big thank you. And, no offence to anybody of course, not that I am complaining, but it is surprising to be from 8 to 31 reviews, a bit creepy... But awesome.

Special thanks to Snivellus Snape, our most loyal reviewer, I mean that person is wonderful!

Anyway, sorry for not updating in a month, in my defence two words, MIDYEAR EXAMS.

So enjoy, R&amp;R.

0o0o0o0o0o0

What happened next broke all the laws of Physics; the world slowed down, Severus saw as if in a slow motion muggle movie one of the masked death eaters points his wand at his face.

As if his hand itself was trapped in the slow time it flew to the pocket of his night pants, and he pulled his wand out expecting a duel.

That is when the photo of the dark haired boy sleeping in the guest room flashed before his eyes. Severus raised the wards in the guest room instead of casting a shield charm.

Severus Snape wondered how did they get in, the castle was warded against them since Voldemort's downfall, he knew it, he was the only exception. However, Snape had no time as...

"CRUCIO!" roared on of the men.

Severus fell to his knees and bit back the urge to scream. His body felt as if it was on white-hot burning fire.

The potions master had no idea, seconds, minutes, days, or even months later the curse was lifted leaving him in traumatizing pain.

"What's the problem Snape? Forgot the meetings of the Dark Lord already? _Petrificus Totalus_!" One of the masked men said in mock care, the other sneered.

Severus' body froze because of the curse.

He looked as if he was about to say something but then Severus, still trying to control his trembling body, looked up before smirking,

"No, of course not, the Dark Lord was an _excellent _host MacNair. If I remember correctly, you got the end of his _generosity _quite often."

The man who spoke earlier shook with anger, he progressed towards Severus, the other man who Severus guessed was maybe Nott stopped him.

"Quit it Ro-MacNair! Malfoy wants that bloody traitor alive, besides we have a mission."

"You are doing this for Malfoy? Could he not have whipped out his wand and came to do a little work? I guess he preferred to send his servants instead."

"Why you little..."

Severus smirked. He no longer cared whether or whether not he angered the Death Eaters; he knew that he was in for it anyway. The minute they spoke, from their tunes, for now the coldness and the bitterness of a death eater was to him. He could not play innocent; it would only injure his pride without any results. The Death Eaters were not people to show mercy.

It was a threat to him, and he was not giving up without a fight.

"I am actually interested on how you got in." Severus stated.

No answer, not that he was expecting one.

MacNair turned to Nott,

"I will _catch up _with Severus while you search the house Nott."

Fear built up inside of Severus, it ran through his veins before he took control and answered,

"Search my house, why?"

MacNair progressed towards him, he gripped a handful of Severus' long silky greasy hair, and the potions master bit the urge to scream for the second time tonight.

"Malfoy has information that you got the boy- who-bloody-lived in here Snape, is that true?"

"Malfoy must have hit on fire whisky too hard on Christmas." Severus stated dryly.

"I am to search the house anyway."

Nott disappeared to the hallway and Severus was thankful for a moment.

He had installed wards on the house yesterday and specifically on the room Potter resides in. It took him the best part of the afternoon but it was almost perfect.

As MacNair hit him by the cruciatus again, Severus tried to numb the pain by remembering that Dumbledore would be here any minute.

It was not that Severus needed him, no, his Slytherins pride refused to confess that, but he will be saved from this ambush. Simply, Dumbledore had installed wards to alert him whenever a stranger was on the ground, especially if that stranger preformed an unforgivable on the grounds; Severus wondered what was talking him so long.

Snape thrashed around the floor. He bit his lip to stop screaming, he was not to scream in presence of a lowlife like MacNair, he was not going to give him the satisfaction of hearing that. Death Eaters lived on pain, screams were music to their ears. It only made them happier and crueler.

However, Severus patience was running short, he could not take the agony anymore, he screamed.

Severus screamed and screamed, he had to bite the urge not to cry now. It was all too much, it was all cracking his high walls of defence, it was all too much pain... he forgot pride at least his body and tongue did.

He felt so vulnerable and the bitter taste of betrayal mixed with blood in his mouth, maybe Dumbledore did not care, maybe he wanted him dead.

He heard Nott come back and say something angrily, and then Snape passed out to the open arms of unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o

_Death Eaters were circled in an old graveyard._

_ Amongst the circle, three muggle children were curled up crying._

_ "P-p-please-please s-s-sir, I-I, please-please n-no m-m-more si-sir!" The eldest, about nine said in a teary shaky voice. An after effect of the cruciatus curse applied on him._

_ The other two children, a boy and girl probably his siblings cried louder as if agreeing with their brother, they were no older than seven years old by the looks of them._

_ The Death Eaters laughed a long cruel laugh as if the child said some type of joke._

_ "Do you realise your misdeed filth?" Said the taunting silky voice of Lord Voldemort as he stepped forward._

_ The boy trembled as the slit like red and bloodthirsty eyes studied him._

_ "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"_

_ "For what muggle?" Lord Voldemort spat the last word as if an offense to come out of his mouth._

_ The boy swallowed and cried even harder._

_ "Wrong answer filth. You simply exist muggle.-" The Death Eaters broke out laughing once again._

_ "CRUCIO!" He yelled._

_ Severus-who was now no older than twenty-one-felt like throwing up; He wanted to help the muggle siblings, but he knew that he could never do that without blowing up his cover._

_ He waited patiently for this torture to end so that he could be back in his quarters and throw up in the privacy of his bathroom for an our or so._

_ When the Dark Lord lifted the curse, he turned to his death eaters after admiring his work._

_ "They are yours now gentlemen, enjoy."_

_ The Dark Lord stepped back as curses, hexes, and jinxes filled the air._

_ Some Death Eaters preferred to beat the children up in the physical muggle way, so that they would at least understand something to pain._

_ Severus moved forward, it was one of his death Eater days; this was not what he sighed up for. This is one of the reasons of why he chose to change sides._

_ After the children died (Not so surprising) The Death Eaters started to apparrate away on Lord Voldemort's command._

_ Severus, who was more than thankful for that moved to aparate, barely concealing his disgust as the smell of blood washed over him more than ever._

_ "Severus, stay." _

_ It was a command; he had to obey._

_ As everyone left, Severus felt awful. He was terrified; nothing good came of when Voldemort asked anyone to stay. Yet, the young man kept his face blank of any emotion._

_ Malfoy, MacNair, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, and many Death Eaters were giving him amused looks, and some of them even had the courage to smirk his way._

_ When there was nobody left but Severus and Voldemort, the chalky white man turned to him._

_ "Severus, I could not help but notice your very poor contribution tonight." Said the silky voice._

_ "My Lord?" Merlin, Severus was scared._

_ Voldemort started to circle him like a wolf circling its pray._

_ "You did not torture the muggles, are you unwell Severus?"_

_ "My Lord, I just feel rather ill today," He lied although it would get him no where, "I-"_

_ Voldemort chuckled, a terrifying sound that sent shivers down the potion master's spine,_

_ "Old habits die hard Severus."_

_ "My lord?" _

_He knew what was coming._

_ "You still posses' sympathy Severus, you are a strong and powerful wizard, we cannot have that; it is a waste of your talent. But you will learn, even if," Voldemort paused dramatically, his red eyes twinkled the colour of blood as he raised his wand to Severus, "Suffering and pain were to be your tutors. CRUCIO!"_

_ He then felt it, pain, so much pain, the master of all types' of cruciatus in the world, it hurt, with every second he descended into a new level in hell._

"MAKE IT STOP!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was covered in a thin layer of sweat; his heart was pounding as if it was wild animal threatening to shatter his ribcage, every particle in his body ached.

Severus noticed that his arms were covering his ears; he lowered them examining his bandaged left arm. _The infirmary._

The concerned blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore met the onyx scared eyes of Severus Snape,

"Severus my boy, calm down." His voice was calm.

_Damn it! _Severus thought; _that man was too calm for his own good sometimes._

"What happened? What is this place Albus? Where am I? What is going on?"

Dumbledore chuckled,

"One question at a time my boy, one question at a time Severus."

"Listen to me headmaster," Severus threatened trying not to yell, "I demand to know what happened."

"I was wishing you would tell me Severus. I found you lying unconscious on your carpet, screaming." The head master said grimly.

"Death Eaters," Severus answered right away, he closed his eyes as the pain of the cruciatus nibbled at his existence, "They were here. They attacked me. Nott and MacNair, Malfoy sent them here."

The headmaster looked at him surprised,

"Severus, Death Eaters cannot enter the wards. Even if they did with a very strong and rare dark art, somehow, which is unlikely, the wards never indicated any death eaters on the grounds, just students. They certainly never alerted me about Nott and MacNair."

Severus' face regained some colour, he was furious.

"So I imagined last night Albus? They were here, I saw them! I was _tortured _by them Albus, tortured for the god damn night!"

"Severus my boy, I think you are confused. Poppy thinks that it is your injury that-"

Severus could no longer take it,

"I AM NOT MAD YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! I SAW THEM; I AM NOT BLOODY HALLUCINATING BECAUSE OF THAT GOD DAMN SCRATCH THANKS TO THISE BLASTED SIXTH YEARS! THEY WERE HERE, THEY SENT ME TO HELL!"

The headmaster seemed as calm as ever,

"Severus, that might have been a nightmare for-"

"IT WAS NOT A NIGHTMARE ALBUS! I FELT IT!" He took deep breaths and calmed himself, "Poppy would have seen it in he diagnosis, it was not a nightmare, I am sure Albus." A hint of desperation was appearing in his husky silky voice,

"Severus, both you and I know that your nightmares specifically are more than simple night terrors, the wards never picked a death eater, it was probably a panic attack my child, the dream was so real-"

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR WARDS ALBUS! I AM NOT AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERSKATER FOR MELIN'S SAKE!"

Severus attempted to get up, everywhere ached, but he did not care, he _had _to get out of here.

"Severus, child, calm down, Madam Pomfery-"

"-Could visit my quarters later," He said as he put on a cloak and slipped his feet into a pair of black slippers that were at the foot of his bed.

He walked to the door and turned once,

"And Albus, I am not a child; I never was and I will never be."

The old wizard sighted.

0o00oo0o0o

Severus made his way back to the dungeons.

He was fuming as he walked through the halls. The potions master forgot about Harry Potter in his quarters until now, he panicked.

Severus ran back to his room, his heart pounded with fear, his body ached, but he had to get to Harry Potter.

What time was it? Was Harry okay? The Death Eaters could not have found him could they? Then he must be panicking- before he knew it, Severus was at the door of his personal quarters.

He murmured the password and ran inside.

What he found startled him beyond anything he had expected.

Harry was curled up on the sofa cocooned in blankets, deep asleep.

On the other couch beside him, Minerva McGonagall was sitting and reading a book, probably related to Transfiguration.

"Good afternoon Severus." She greeted calmly as she closed the book and met his eyes.

"Minerva I-"

"-Care to explain why the missing Harry Potter is at residence in your guest room?"

"Minerva, please."

"Please what Severus? Is this why you have been neglecting your health for the past two days, you have been tending to the boy?"

"If you would listen!" Snape said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Harry stirred in his sleep as if he actually heard Severus, both adults shared a look.

"Let us proceed to the kitchen Minerva, I could tell you everything then."

The deputy head mistress got up and gave Snape a look of you-better-do-so before following him to the kitchen.

The two of them sat down. Minerva called a house elf that came back with tea and sandwiches.

Severus ate nothing much to McGonagall disappointment.

They sat there talking about the events of the past two days. Minerva listened carefully to everything her young colleague had to say. When Severus finished telling her about the years of abuse the saviour of the wizarding word suffered he took a second to stare at the furious witch.

"I knew Severus! I told Albus from the beginning that they are not suitable to take care of a flobberworm much less a child! When I tell him-"

"- You can not tell Albus, Minerva please, he will not listen, he will send the boy back to the Dursley's custody even if he was on a stretcher."

She studied the desperate young man before her eyes. It was still a little strange to see him act almost... Human... She was somehow every now and then surprised when he dropped the silky sarcastic voice and spoke with a voice full of emotion, whatever happened to Harry Potter it was very serious to have Severus Snape this concerned.

"Severus what will you do then? Albus will surely not send him back if you told him what you ju-"

"-He will Minerva, believe me he will."

"What are you going to do then?"

Severus stared at the tablecloth that suddenly became very interesting.

"I do not have any any idea."

An uncomfortable atmosphere of silence as thick as fog fell on the kitchen, Severus spoke next.

"You will not tell him will you Minerva?"

The older witch shook her head in an instant,

"I will not dream of it Severus, that is if what you told me is true."  
"I swear, the boy told me him self." Severus fell silent for a second, "I AM NOT MAD!"

His breathing was heavy and he took the transfiguration professor by surprise, another thing about Severus Snape: He preferred to mask his emotions and bottle them, and if he ever allowed them the luxury of seeping out it was in the custody of his privacy nothing else.

Maybe sometimes her, but still.

"I never said-"

"I'm sorry it's just that..."

The potions master told her everything except his nightmare. He told her about the attack last night, about his "conversation" with the headmaster this morning, and about how stupid he felt the headmaster was.

"What terrified me the most is that Albus is right, it is unlikely that they enter the grounds."

By the end of his story, Minerva McGonagall was speechless. Thankfully, he was saved the agony of more talking when a sleepy Harry entered the kitchen.

Severus tried not to laugh at how the boy looked right now; his wild hair was sticking up at all weird directions, his face was still flushed from the warmth of the blankets, his emerald green eyes searched the room as he wiped away some drool of his cheek.

McGonagall smiled.

"Good morning Harry." She said kindly.

Harry jumped and then was shook awake. It was as if kindness was something he forgot long time ago. Instead of replying or anything he ran to the stove murmuring apologies.

Minerva was taken back by the child's sudden reaction, on the other hand Severus was almost taken back, he jumped to the boy's side.

Harry cowered away and pressed himself into the wall behind him. He closed his bright green eyes as if the kitchen would dissolve then. Before the emerald orbs closed Severus noted fear not of thee unknown, it was the fear of something Potter knew, it was the fear that shone in Severus' eyes when he was his age.

Severus shook the memories away. Harry had his arms shielding his face from am expected future blow, Severus approached him in one long stride and then he grabbed his wrists.

"I am sorry!"

"Child calm down," Severus said using his most soothing and calm tune. "I will not hit you."

Harry heard nothing of what the elder man said.

The transfiguration professor who was forgotten on the chair stared. The boy who lived, James and Lily Potter's son, this child clearly had an awful childhood.

Severus kept repeating "I will not hit you," or "You are safe here child," until Harry finally heard him and calmed down.

He opened his eyes slowly,

"Sorry sir."  
"You do not need to apologize for everything child."

Harry remembered the man from last night,

"You came back!"

"Of course, look I am so sorry I left I-"

"You were hurt! I saw them, the two masked evil guys! They were here!"

Severus was caught between relief and fear; Relief that he was sane and fear of what exactly happened to the abused boy before his eyes.

"Did they see you? Were you hurt child?"

Harry shook his head tearfully,

"They-they hurt you. They had their wands and said something and you fell to the floor screaming and clutching your h-head, I was scared for-for you. I thought you..." And then Harry trailed off before he said "died".

Severus as stunned, the boy cared about him? No one ever did and no one ever would, he was the greasy git of the dungeons, the slimy Slytherin, the git who lived for nothing but his potions in other peoples eyes.

Minerva watched rooted to her spot.

However, before any of the adults had a chance to reply Harry went on to reply again,

"I wanted to-to help, I really did sir... But I could not-I could not get out of the room, it was as if I was locked inside by an invisible wall, and the evil other man- he could not see me! And then while you screamed they both left, the one who-who searched the house said that someone, Dumble- I don't know his-his name exactly, but he was coming, they hit you again and you passed out. And then a man with a tall silver beard and purple night cloths came, he dragged you away, I was so scared, I thought you left me forever! I thought I had to return to the Dursleys."

Harry paused as the adults looked at him,

"The the nice woman-" He pointed at the professor shakily, "-came, she somehow knew I was there she said that you were fine, and gave me a funny drink like the one you gave me, and I fell asleep. I so-so sorry!"

Severus was not sure what was Harry apologizing for, he was stunned, Potter's son of all people cared.

He was even more surprised when Harry hugged him and started crying to his cloak, Severus rubbed the broken child's back awkwardly.

"You are the only 0ne who-who ever cared sir." Harry said, his voice a little muffled by his sobs.

Severus wished that he could find his voice to reply, he felt the same way.

Mean while, Minerva got up, she looked at the two and said:

"Believe me child, he feels the same way." She smiled and left the two hurt souls who probably never heard her, too lost in their very similar worlds.

O0o0o0o

So, what was good? What was bad? What was in the mood? What was sad?

Hey, that rimed!

So I edited this a little since some people started PM-ing me hat Death Eaters cannot enter Hogwarts.

I know that, but guys, as some reviews clarified, Nott almost called MacNair something that starts with Ro, did no one notice that?

Please think before you start yelling at me, not everyone of course.

Once again. Thanks for all the reviews, a bit more won't hurt really, enjoy!


	6. Mischief Manged, Sort Of

Aberration

Chapter Six: Mischief Managed, Sort of

**I would like to start by thanking everyone who reviewed for the last chapter including: Snivellus Snape, Dandelion, Toodles, Animegirl1279, and all the guest reviewers beside many others. Thank you everyone.**

** Anyone, now a lot seem to have hypothesis for the whole scenario with the Death Eaters in the last chapter. I got many PMs, so yes as some of you hinted those were not real Death Eaters, at least not Nott and MacNair. There is a loophole in the security you know.**

** Any way, enjoy.**

** O0o0o0o**

The next few days flew by for Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

It has been almost four weeks since the attack on Snape. It has been exactly a week since Harry Potter mysteriously disappeared.

The Dursleys did not really mind unless you counted the loss of their house elf as when the ministry passed by the house was much dirtier than its usual standards. The disappearance of the boy who lived has been the head title in the Daily Prophet for five days.

Although the order tried to shush things up and keep it secret. Nevertheless, Rita Skeeter managed to bring out the disappearance of the eight year old to the public. How exactly did that woman know? No one has figured that out yet.

Needless to say, Harry was stunned when he saw his name on the cover of the Daily Prophet above a moving picture of his baby self.

Yet, the past week was by far the best week of Harry's life, the best he could remember of course. Professor Snape turned out to be a very good man so did the woman who he now knew as Minerva McGonagall.

Harry was also shocked when he woke up a day after Severus returned to find even more gifts than the ones Dudley had received for Christmas. His gifts were certainly better.

From the chest filled with toys, to new cloths, to many books with strange titles like A Beginners Guide to Potions Brewing (It took Severus an hour to explain Potions and his job, only to promise Harry that they would try some simple potions later much to the joy of the enthusiastic boy.).

Above all those was the gift he received from McGonagall. It was a toy broomstick with a small little golden ball that flied around his head. Harry feared that he was going to return to cleaning after having so much fun. In fact, he started sweeping the floor with it. The broomstick took over an hour of explanation from an over enthusiastic Minerva while Severus just sighted and face palmed himself a few times.

Harry chuckled alongside the transfiguration professor after some encouragement and reassurance that Severus was not going to hit him for laughing.

Severus Snape could not have counted the times he repeated phrases such as "I will not hit you Harry, I swear." and "No need to apologize" in the past five days. Yet he did not care if he had to repeat that a million times over, as long as Harry understood that he was a child and not a slave.

Harry was slowly coaxing out of his shell and acting like other children. Severus hopped that it would stay like this after today.

What was so special about today? Here is the answer; Today is the first day of term after the Christmas break. Today Severus had to go back to teaching.

Although the potions master wanted to take it off not so sure that he could leave Harry alone he could not. Dumbledore would know that something was up.

Although Harry had reassured Snape several times that he could do fine on his own or that he was used to it the potions master was very reluctant. In the end, Harry told him about the many times his relatives left him alone for a week or after evacuating the fridge and locking the door that is.

Severus almost broke his fingers from clenching his fists so hard. If anything, he became more determined not to leave the youth alone.

After much struggle, Minerva, who was surprised that Snape actually cared, convinced her young colleague that Harry was fine and safe inside Hogwarts. (Severus believed that a few days ago, but especially after finding nothing about the attack he was not so sure.)

Between both of the professors' break they could check on him almost every hour. Plus Zenji was more than glad to bring him whatever he wanted.

So right now, after Severus said goodbye to Harry who hugged him, (Severus started to get used to that) He to the dungeons.

The potions master's first class for the day was first year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The class did not go well. Actually, Severus had to deduct points from the 11-year-old Weasley and give them each detention for experimenting in his class. Hence, they blew up their cauldron and two other ones.

As the class left, Snape rubbed his temples. He wished he could go and check on Harry, but sadly, he had a class of Fifth year that was to arrive any time now.

He sighted. This was going to be a very long day.

O0o00o0o

"So George where exactly are Snape's quarters?"

"Hang on a sec Fred, I'm checking it out."

The two Weasley twins were safely hidden in the bathroom on the second floor. Luckily for them moaning Myrtle was not there.

Snape deducted points from Gryffindor, and they were determined to revenge. So here they were studying their newest foundation, the Marauder's Map, in search for the potion master's quarters. Booby trapping the place with dung bombs sounded good enough.

"Are you sure teachers sleep here in the school? I mean, well, are you sure that old greasy git sleep at all George?"

"He's gotta have a place here. Found it!"

"The dungeons?"

"Strange enough no it is not in the dungeons. You got the dung bombs?" asked George.

Fred held out a fairly large sack filled with them. He grinned at his brother and nodded.

The two slipped out making sure not to pass anyone.

Why? Well, they were supposed to be in the History of Magic class; it was not that Professor Binns would notice much less care. However, Professor McGonagall was less merciful.

As they crept through the hallways to the supposed quarters, the twins wondered what was in Snape's rooms. Maybe his living room had chains dangling down from the ceiling like in Filch's office. Even maybe corpses that were laid out to be pickeled in a jar. Maybe even tanks holding human blood in them as it was fairly rumoured that Snape was a vampire.

Finally, the mischievous twins reached the grand oak doors with heads buzzing with questions and a nagging curiosity.

"Alohomora!" one of them whispered.

The door did not budge. They tried repeatedly without success.

"Blimey, the git must've warded the place!" Fred mused.

"What now?"

"Wait; hang on George, I think someone's getting out."

George pushed his brother behind a wall.

"Let's use that spell."

"But we haven't mastered it yet Fred. But I guess it'd be worth yet."

They both murmured the incantation to a simple invisibility charm they found in Percy Weasley's advanced book last summer.

The two twins had practiced it all summer hoping to master it. They succeeded, but sadly, the charm was simple, they would lose their invisibility if they lost their concentration. That was hard for record.

"So you can't see me right Fred?"

"Nope, and you can't see me George."

"Uh-uh, let's get going."

The two twins positioned themselves to the side of the huge door waiting for whoever wanted to come out to hurry up and do so as they had transfiguration in thirty minutes.

After a minute or so the door opened.

It took all the concentration both of the twins had not to become visible and expose themselves in front of McGonagall, who emerged from the door.

The Professor looked at them as if seeing them. For a moment, they thought that they had failed. When she attempted to grab the thin air that was supposed to be them, the twins thought fast and skinny as they were, the two easily slid through the partly opened door.

When they were sure that McGonagall was gone, their spell broke immediately and both burst out;

"What in the name of bloody hell was she doing here?"

Fred shrugged, "We gotta work quickly, 25 minutes 'til class. We'll later muse about that."

The twins looked around the room. Their jaws dropped. The room was in a warm but strangely dark shade of green, one extremely large bookcase was on the far huge wall. In the middle of the room was a a big coffee table made of the same wood as the door. A big black leather couch and two matching small recliners surrounded the coffee table. The rug bellow their feet was the same shade of green as the wall and it was plain and very neat with no bloodstains, corpses, skulls, or creepy animals. Finally, the fireplace was in the corner with a neat pot of floo powder and an antique black grandfather clock ticking above it.

"Wow, who knew Snape could decorate?" both twins chorused.

After they finished admiring the amazing place, Fred turned to George with an evil grin.

"Well he'll have to redecorate then. Almost makes feel bad."

George mirrored his twin's grin,

"Almost."

George pulled out the first dung bomb and was about to place it on the couch when some one entered.

A boy not more than six was flying a toy broomstick and trying to catch a small snitch flew right over their heads. The boy took notice of them, pulled from his small dive and looked at them almost horror-stricken.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing here?" He murmured.

"I could ask you the same thing kid. Watcha doing at Hogwarts? Aren't you too young to be in the castle anyways? Are six?"

The boy would have pouted if he was not so scared,

"I'm-I'm eight and a half by the way."

"Ouch!" Fred yelled out.

His hand flew to his neck where he shook off a small ladybug.

"It bit me!"

He glared at the insect while his twin smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"Well if you won't tell anyone, we're about to booby trap this place with dung bombs." They both said with a shrug.

"Why would you do that?" Harry said forgetting his fear for a minute.

"Planning to get back on Snape-"

"-That evil git."

"Professor Snape? Why is he a git? Severus is one of the nicest people I've ever met!"  
"Severus?" One of the twins said while the others murmured "You certainly haven't met anyone then."

"That's his name, and of course I did, I met loads of people!"

"And Snape was the best?" Both twins said at the same time amazed.

Harry nodded not really understanding the twins. _He gave me food, new cloths, and amazing toys! He soothed me after nightmares and made sure I ate all types of delicious food._

_ He was angry with the Dursleys and he never was angry with me, he never yelled at me or hit me. He even swore not to! He knew my mother and father and told me stories about them! He is the kindest man I even met!_ Harry thought rather furiously.

"He must've brainwashed you or something kid."

"He did not! Severus is the kindest man I ever met! He is very nice and-"

"You sure did not mix him up with someone else? I mean, Snape and nice in a sentence without 'not', I'm not buying that."

"You gotta have mixed him up with someone, though that's not easy."

Both twins laughed while Harry fumed slightly. His anger was slowly overflowing his fear.

"So who are you?"

"Where's Snape?"

"Are you imprisoned here?"  
"Is he gonna pickle you into potion ingredients?"

"We could help you escape you know."

Soon many questions overwhelmed Harry. This was not fair. _They judged him completely wrong! I cannot believe them!_

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, and no, Severus did not imprison me here!"

Both boys' eyebrows flew to their foreheads.

"Harry Potter?"

"He must've kidnapped him!"

Suddenly George stared at his watch; a panicked look took over his face.

"You know Fred; we gotta get out of here."

"We haven't even gone with the plan yet!"

"Snape 'll be here any moment!"

"He'll slit our throats if he saw us here!"

"Well you did break into his quarters!" Harry tried to point out.

Both turned to the boy again.

"We gotta get you out of here!" Both chorused.

"But-" Harry tried to protest.

"-Charlie once said that he could cut your figures and turn them to a soup!"

"Or rip out your eyeballs and store them!"

"Or he could cut off our heads and hang them over his fireplace!"

A sudden image of the two boys' heads above the fire flew to Harry's mind.

Fred and George continued explaining how evil Snape was and what was he going to do with them and him specifically.

"Maybe we could tell him that we were sent here."

"Or that we were looking for him to ask him something."

"What about telling him the truth?" Both boys jumped.

The speaker was not Harry, no. It was the potions master himself. _How did he get in here, I could've swore I heard nothing!_ Both boys thought.

Harry was trembling. What if Severus was angry with him? He allowed them here. He did not do anything. He did not call anyone.

"Err... We were just... Err..."

"We wanted to ask you a potions question professor."

Severus studied them but left Harry from his gaze. He mentally noted that the boy was trembling. _He probably thinks I'm angry with him... _Severus fought the urge to sight.

He turned his complete attention to the boys and shot them with a 'Snape glare', he knew that they would not hold that lie.

"And what would that question be?"

"Uh... It was about..."

"Err..."

They eyed each other nervously.

"Yes?"

"Uh... About a bezore." One of them finally said.

Snape wanted to smirk,

"What about bezors?"

"Uh..."

After a minute or two the potions master got sick with their hopelessness and decided to interfere.

"You want to ask that question with a bag of dung bombs?"  
"We had them because we'll give them to Lee Jordan during lunch."

"We made the formula ourselves."

That was not a complete lie at least.

"And do you think that my quarters would have been a perfect place to experiment with them?"

They both shook their heads.

"What happened here?" He asked Harry.

Both twins did not fail to note that his tone became softer and gentler.

"They-they came here sir-Severus. They were trying t-to booby-trap the place with the dung bombs and I did not notice them until I flew to the living room."

"Very well child. You could go and do whatever you want."

"Sir! Why do you have Harry Potter here?" Fred suddenly asked.

"Who told you that this is Harry Potter? Because I could assure you that he is not."

"But sir he said so."

Harry trembled and wished the earth would just suck him. _I am doomed!_

Severus answered immediately.

"My nephew finds it very funny to mess with people like that. For this I must apologize actually."

Snape eyed Harry. The eight year old took a moment to realize what Severus meant. A little stunned by the potions master's quick thinking he turned to the red haired twins.

"I'm sorry. I am Harry S-Snape." Said Harry a bit uncertain. _God, I wish I was._

"I thought that... Well I thought that it would be funny... The look on your faces and all..."

Both boys looked at him uncertainly.

Silence fell over the room like a heavy wet blanket. For a moment the boy studied the eight year old convinced that Snape is lying. Severus did not miss their doubts.

He knew that if he did not kill the suspicion rumours would start, so with more quick thinking he turned to Harry.

For a minute Severus turned to him. It was one of those times where he thanked god that he could do none vocal and wand less magic. He thought of a charm he looked up the other day for cases like this. Quickly, the scar was gone for a few minutes.

"Harry will you please raise you fringe?"

Harry panicked, what was Severus thinking, that was were he had the scar.

No scar at all.

"Now both of you will receive severe detention, and I will certainly speak to your head of the house."

"Sorry sir we-"

"-Moreover you will write a three foot long essay about privacy. And thirty points from Gryffindor each."

"But sir! That's sixty points!"

"I'm glad you can count , now if you please get out of here."

The boys sent the man a glare before going out. Sad and depressed they made their way to Transfiguration hoping not to lose more points for being late.

Unknown to everyone someone was having a very great day.

O00o0o

So do you like it? Try and guess who that someone is.


	7. Writes Rita Skeeter

Aberration

Chapter Seven: Writes Rita Skeeter

Dedicated to all those who reviewed (There names are bellow with special honours and thanks).

Warning: Mild swearing. (Only once or twice, so no big deal, but just in case.)

0o0o0o

Harry stood trembling in the living room as the two red headed twins left.

_I am in so much trouble! _He thought, _Severus would now let me have it for sure, stupid! Why do I always have to ruin everything? Maybe they were right; maybe I am a burden and useless freak. _Harry blinked away tears of all sorts of emotions before they fell down his cheeks.

_Crying only makes it worse._

The eight year old did not dare meet the eyes of Severus Snape. Although they had established that looking someone in the eye or meeting someone's gaze was not something wrong or to be beaten for he just could not.

Severus on the other hand watched the little boy tremble before him. Severus shot him a concerned look knowing exactly what Harry was thinking about.

No matter how many times he had said it in the past week Severus found himself saying it again.

"Harry I am not mad at you." He said making sure to put as much warmth and gentleness in his voice. Yet, Harry did not move, he just looked at his shoes miserably failing his battle with tears.

The potions master repeated the statement again and again not daring to approach the abused child. It was actually very simple why he was as well rooted to his spot.

Severus Snape, ex-death eater, present spy, Slytherin, slime ball, greasy git, even murderer in his own eyes knew almost nothing about comfort.

He still struggled every time the young boy engulfed him in a hug. He still refused to cry most of the time. He still refused to accept help. He still hurt but never screamed. He was _defiantly not _the type of person to offer comfort to a broken kid.

After the nightmares, it was something different. His presence was strangely enough to send Harry back to a peaceful slumber. If not he just repeated what his mother sometimes used to say so long ago. Nevertheless, this...

How could he offer something that he was never offered long time ago? How could he calm emotions if bottling them and ignoring them was the only way to survive ever since he could remember?

_I am a spy for god's sake. Is this the new of the universe to mock me? Spies were certainly not on the cover of children magazines much less psychological books. _

"Harry I am not angry. I am not angry at you."

Silence. For a moment, Severus considered going there and hugging the boy. When he took a step forward, Harry cowered back and almost tripped by the couch.

He repeated the motto.

"Chi- Harry, please listen to me, I will not hit you. I am not angry at you Harry."

Harry hid his face in his hands no longer able to contain his sobs. Severus stepped forward making sure to tell Harry that he was going to come near him and touch him without hurting him.

_I swear when I put my hands on Petunia and her oaf of a husband... _Severus thought as he approached Harry slowly rather than with his normal long strides._ I am not an expert in children angst or psychology! I was just suffering the same thing... Well, I certainly do not want him to end up like me..._

Severus slowly extended his hand to touch Harry's upper shoulder. His hand however, was shoved hard as the by-products of Harry jumping to his feat.

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry was thankful that his quarters were soundproof.

"Stop what?"

"This! Everything! Why do you care? Why in the name of _fucking hell do YOU CARE_? I am just a worthless freak who cannot do any simple thing right! WHY DO YOU CARE?"

Harry's emerald blue orbs met Severus' black and dark ones. The potions master studied them, they were burning with desperation and confusion and fear... He was not angry, no. Harry was simply scared.

Severus studied the small boy thinking about the correct answer. He wondered if there was such a thing at all.

Harry probably needs to adjust. He was neglected and hurt and now he was receiving the complete opposite, he needed time. A sudden image of a dark haired boy in Slytherin robes sitting at the feast staring at the other happy children in his first day flashed before Severus' eyes.

He knew how did Harry feel to an extent, yet he had Potter and Black to make sure his life did not get too good, to crush his hopes.

Severus stepped forward and knelt before Harry. The young boy suddenly became interested in the carpet.

"Harry look at me," Severus cupped Harry's chin in his hand and raised it gently so that they were on the same eye level.

"I do care for many reasons Harry. No child deserves what you have been through. I know that it is hard but you have time. You are special Harry, not as a freak or an outcast; it is not what I see in you anyway." He paused allowing Harry to process a little before he continued, "When I look at you, I see a young boy who struggled in his short life but who has hope for a better future. I see in you so much of her Harry." Severus' voice dropped to a whisper as he said the last sentence. It was his turn to fight tears.

Harry knew whom Severus was referring to. His mother. The potions master always talked about her though a bit weary. As if he might let something slip and be punished for. If only he knew how much it meant for Harry to hear him say this...

After long minutes of silence, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck as tight as he could. The young boy buried his face in Severus' chest sobbing uncontrollably. That was how Severus spent the whole lunch hour.

0o0o0o

After Severus made sure Harry got something to eat and was fine, he headed to his last periods. Luckily today he had a free period after lunch so he did not miss anything and Dumbledore would not get suspicious.

This time as Severus turned to the door, Harry hugged him and whispered;

"Make sure not to hex any students Severus."

Severus knew who taught Harry this, yet Harry did not say it in resentment, hate, or anything. He said it in mockery.

Severus understood why. Harry had told him as they ate lunch (Severus ate not having lost his appetite) about the Weasley twins and Harry did not like how they acted but he still liked them generally. They were funny. So maybe Harry understood how unnerving some students were.

Severus smiled a very small smile and murmured, "I will try."

With that, he left. Harry was secure and Zenji was going to look after him. Severus trusted the elf not to allow anyone in the house except for McGonagall and it could call him if anything happened.

His last periods of the day were double potions with his sixth year NEWT students, so it was not so bad.

The two periods went on quickly. Severus returned and had dinner with Harry and McGonagall (Who made Severus eat and entertained Harry with stories about the endless pranks and fights between Severus and James Potter).

After that, Severus settled to read a book and Harry did the same.

"Severus when can we try one of the potions in the book you gave me? Can we now? Please I memorized it and I will be careful, plus you'll be there!"

Severus closed his book and looked at Harry. It was amazing how he changed in an hour from sobbing to happy and pleading.

He could not refuse and frankly, Severus did not have anything that important to do. That was how Harry ended with a potion that could turn your hair green.

The night came quickly. After Harry brushed his teeth, Severus tucked him in (it was not the most comfortable thing to do, but it made Harry feel better and Severus was getting used to it) and wished him goodnight. Severus stayed up longer brewing a batch of Pepper up potion for the infirmary. After that, he went to bed.

Almost an hour later, Severus woke up due to nightmares; he thanked whoever invented silencing charms. The potions master drank dreamless sleep and as soon as his head hit the pillow, his body surrender to a much needed sleep.

O0o0oo0

The next morning Severus woke up to the sound of something shattering. It was seven, so the potion allowed him to sleep in.

By instinct, he jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand from the nightstand and went to inspect. His grip tightened on the rod as he opened Harry's bedroom door to find the youth missing.

Severus' heart leapt and he ran to the source of the noise fearing that death eaters were after them. However, what met him in the kitchen was even more surprising.

Harry was there alone. A glass of spilled milk was shattered at his feat as he stared with horror at a paper on the table.

Harry panicked even more as he caught sight of the potions master,

"Sir, I-I'm sorry I was surprised..." He trailed off.

Severus stepped forward and vanished the mess with a wave of his wand. Then Severus moved to the table to see what got Harry so worried. Frankly, it was sheer luck that he did not drop his wand too.

On the table was a copy of today's Daily Prophet, on the front page was a cover of him hugging Harry yesterday. The headline in big bold black letters read; **THE BOY WHO LIVED: FINALLY FOUND**

Severus' heart sank. He started reading the paper silently noting that Harry was doing the same thing to his right.

_Severus Snape, currently the "sadistic" Potions Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and head of Slytherin house and a known death eater although justice never caught up to him is certainly not capable of taking care of any child much less the boy who lived Harry Potter, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondence. _

_ During December on Christmas Day last week, he apparently found Harry Potter "The boy who lived" not a day after the boy escaped the custody of his muggle relatives. Severus Snape did not report to the Ministry of Magic "M.O.M" although it had been announced that any information relevant to the subject must be reported immediately. _

_ He is well known for being a depressed dark man and an important follower of He-who-must-not-be-named; however, Snape claimed to join or side as you-know-who lost his power._

_ In fact, the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror Office had charged Snape of many things, yet Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of the same school rescued him from a life sentence in Azkaban. (See page 7 for information on Snape's trial.)_

_ After he "redeemed" himself, Severus Snape started working at Hogwarts. Any student could simply describe him as a cruel, heartless, cold, sarcastic and dark man, or as some preferred to call him "the slimy git of the dungeons". (See page 10 for interviews with anonymous students too afraid to declare their names). "Unfair and he favours his house especially to students with parents who used to be death eaters," One of the students said and many agreed. _

_ Therefore, the Death Eater roams the ancient halls of the castle sending ass much pain as he could in his position, for pain is what death eaters live for. (See page 8 for information about death eaters and he-who-must-not-be-named)_

_ However, fate was on Snape's side as he sent him the boy who lived. The foolish young boy, abused and mistreated by his relatives because of Dumbledore's misjudgement seeks Snape for comfort. As both of them share what had come of their pasts, Snape slowly lures the boy into the dark side._

_ In an absurd yet fatal twist of fate, Snape is tricking the boy who brought down the downfall of you-know-who in an attempt to avenge his master._

_ It leaves one question to the public, what will Albus Dumbledore do? Will he protect the death eater as he did before now (See page 7 for information about Snape's trial) or will he finally step up and do something?_

Severus finshed reading and turned to Harry who was trembling.

"You-you are a-a-a..." Harry whispered he could not even continue.

"Harry I..." He sighted raking his mind for what to say.

"A lot of these are lies Harry I swear. But most of them..." He bit his lip with guilt, "Most of them are true, I am a death eater, but not a follower of Voldemort. I am a spy for our side Harry, I swear."

Snape's heart beat madly almost shattering his ribcage, if Harry did not believe him...

"I believe you." Harry said.

"How? Why?"

"If my mother knew you and trusted you Severus then you are good. And Professor McGonagall trusts you so does the nice lady in the hospital room. You are nice to me, you just could not be.."

Snape smiled warmly, an actual smile.

Harry took this as the key for a hug, he jumped on Severus so happy that the potions master finally smiled. Nothing seemed wrong, not even the article at the moment.

However, Harry's victory was short lived as a huge silver phoenix broke through the wall and came to them.

It must have had said something to Severus because he jumped, changed his cloths with a flick of his wand, sighted and told Harry that he will hopefully not be gone too long before leaving.

O0o0o0o

Severus' feet walked to the headmaster's office on their own. His mind buzzed with questions left unanswered, how did that woman get in? How did she get the photograph, could it be the two Weasleys?

Severus could think no longer as he heard himself murmur the silly password of the month and enter Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's face was expressionless. His calmness was gone and replaced by something Severus could not tell.

"Severus what is the meaning of this?"

"Headmaster-"

"Is it true?" asked the headmaster.

Severus saw no point in lying anymore and nodded.

"Why Severus?"

Severus went on telling the headmaster of what he found out in the past few days struggling to keep his temper in check when he saw no reaction whatsoever from the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore got up and walked beside Severus starting his tale.

"Severus my boy, you do not understand. Seven years ago the night they died Lily did not give her life for nothing. She used a spell." The headmaster paused examining Severus' pained expression upon mentioning that night, "An old protection charm. Harry lived because of her love Severus. She saved him in exchange of her soul and just before Voldemort killed her,she activated the charm Severus. As long as Harry is placed with a person related to her by blood he will be safe and unharmed by the death eaters or by Voldemort."  
"Lily did not die so that her son would be treated like trash! What is the point of this protection if he was being harmed inside the house?" Severus asked slightly angry.

"Severus you of all people know that what Voldemort would have done is much more terrible than any form of abuse. Harry will have Hogwarts in less than three years time Severus, he could heal then."

"He could not! Albus you not understand? What is he suffering from those damned wards will not be healed if it continued especially now. Harry ran away what guaranties that he will not do that a second time? A third time? Or even more? What guaranties that the death eaters will not catch him one of those times? He will not heal if we leave him, he barely is now, if he returned... They will kill him if not worse... I swore to him that he will not return to them Albus, I swore to _her _that he will be safe, I am a man of my word."

Dumbledore studied Severus who was biting the urge to cry.

"Those were very foolish oaths Severus. You cannot protect him from his destiny."

"DAMN YOU ALBUS! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? WAR IS NOT FOUGHT BY CHILDREN AND TEENAGERS, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Severus lost control and yelled.

Dumbledore did not move the slightest, Severus continued much calmer now.

"Why is it so hard of you to understand? You sit here day after day Albus while he lives treated like vermin and you do not care the slightest as long as you will have your golden boy later on! He is just a child."

"It sounds to me that you care Severus." Dumbledore stated calmly.

Severus paused as if thinking of an answer,

"Ov course I do. I told you he is her son, I swore Albus!"

Dumbledore sighted.

"What I did to you Severus is unforgivable, but it was your choice as well as mine. I forced you into doing that, I forced into that choice. I was ignorant too blinded you can say, but it is too late to fix the past."

"Then fix the present," Severus replied less calmer, "prepare for the future Albus, it is not too late."

"He will have to return to be protected."

"I will protect him Albus."

"Will you do anything for Harry Potter Severus?"

"Always." Severus whispered.

It was the same answer that Dumbledore got almost nine years ago. Severus hopped that Harry was not going to end like his parents.

Before the potions master got too engrossed in his thoughts, the headmaster came to a halt in front of him.

"Are you even willing to become his guardian Severus?"

0o0o0o0oo0

Sorry about the cliff-hanger. Anyway people, thank you for ll of your wonderful reviews! Special thank to Animegirl1279, Snivellus Snape, The Single Fan boy, Oswin, CrazyFM, and the other entire reviewers whether they were guest reviewers or normal ones.

3010 words, so I hope it was long enough, Enjoy.


	8. New Arrangments

Aberration

Chapter 8: New Arrangements

First of, I would like to start by thanking everyone who reviewed including Animegirl1279, Snivellus Snape, The Single Fan boy, Oswin, CrazyFM, and the other entire reviewers whether they were guest reviewers or normal ones.

I apologize for not updating last week. It is mostly due to school, so boo that.

Anyway, it is about time to start, so enjoy.

O0o0o0

"No." Said Severus, "Absolutely not."

Severus looked perplexed and stricken yet determined. Dumbledore smiled.

"Then who would you suggest Harry's custody is handed to?" He asked smoothly a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Anybody." Severus answered, "You know as well as I do Headmaster that any wizarding family would gladly take him in, no one, nobody at all would miss a chance to take him."

Dumbledore answered even more calmly than before the twinkle never leaving his eyes.

"Any family? Like the Malfoys Severus?"

"No." Severus answered immediately.

It was not that he hated his godson or anything. No, it was simply that he hated his godson's parents. Narcissa and Lucius were far away from your model parents, that is of course unless you counted model Death Eater parents. Maybe just Lucius, but still.

Harry had suffered enough abuse, he certainly needed someone to help him heal and forget, yet, that someone was defiantly _not _him.

Severus was about to go on with his thoughts if not for Dumbledore speaking to him.

"I see," the headmaster said, "then who else do you suggest?" He asked carefully and calmly.

"Anybody Dumbledore. Minerva would be more than glad to do so, the Weasleys, he could even stay here. He could stay in Hogwarts until he is eleven, he could be a ward of Hogwarts Albus. He could even go and live with Lupin, just please," Severus was surprised to hear himself begging but nonetheless he went on, "not back at the Dursleys."

Albus studied the young man before him. He was desperate. The headmaster of Hogwarts never remembered seeing the twenty eight year old spy so broken and showing so much emotions for so long.

The last time Dumbledore saw him like this was before the Death of the Potter and perhaps after as well. What has gotten into him so that all of a sudden he started caring for Harry Potter? Dumbledore was sure that the grudge between James Potter and Severus was enough to keep the Potions Master from Harry Potter for as much as necessary. It was supposed to ensure that Harry was safe inside the blood wards.

No matter what others might think of Severus Snape the headmaster was sure that his love for Lily combined with his very own past were enough to allow Harry to escape the safety of the blood wards. It was ironic how love could best hate when it came to Lily Evans and James Potter, at least some times with the help of some facts.

Albus paced around the room dwelling on the past and thinking about what he had to say, just one wrong move and Severus was to win this battle.

"You know as well as I do, Severus that Harry cannot go to Remus Lupin's house."

"Hogwarts. I have already said that Albus, he could stay here." Severus said furiously.

"No he could not." Albus said simply.

"Why is that Albus? The blood wards provide limited protection Albus, what about from the inside? What is the boy to do against the abuse of his _relatives_?" Severus particularly spat the last word. It did not require an expert to understand that the Potions Master's patience was wearing thin.

"We could use spells Severus, are you a wizard or not? We could put protection charms on Harry to insure he is not abused by his relatives." Dumbledore stated simply as if all what what Severus said so far was a very simple problem maybe sort of, like a child's complaining about bedtime.

"That could insure that he is not abused by those _relatives _of his _physically_. What about mental abuse Albus? Did you ever put that into consideration? What about starvation? The boy ran away for Merlin's sake!" Fury was radiating of the black robed man in waves now.

"Nothing cannot be healed by time Severus. He-"

"That is not true!" Severus found himself yelling before he could stop himself, "You know as well as I do Dumbledore that that is not goddamn true! Have you seen him? The boy apologizes for everything he does Dumbledore! Have you seen his nightmares? His scars?"

"Scars are what got him into this, one scar that separated him from the rest of the world." Dumbledore mentioned.

Severus was shocked for a moment before firing back at the older man,

"He never chose to bear that scar! He did not even know how he got it." Severus fell silent for a second before continuing, his voice dropping into a barely audible one, "he though she died in car crash. He thought that she was a drunk."

"It is better Severus. Then believe me, all that fame would not get into his head."

"Should he be treated like a house elf then? He has a right to live Dumbledore; he has a right to be a child. He deserves a better family, a much better one."

Dumbledore came to a pause in front of the Potions Master and looked into his normally empty onyx eyes. He now was sure how to win.

"Like you did Severus? He is not you."

Severus looked shocked. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out no matter how hard he tried.

A minute of silence passed before Severus found his voice again.

"You are right Dumbledore." He said, "He is not me, he does not deserve to be. He must not follow in my footsteps."

It was Dumbledore's turn to be shocked, yet he washed it away in a moment.

"He is not your godson either."

Severus swallowed. No, Harry was not Draco. Harry had a greater chance than Draco did; Harry _had _to stay away from darkness even more than Draco Malfoy did.

What was in for them if the bloody saviour of the bloody wizarding world went dark? Although he hated to think about it, Draco was expected to go dark under the influence of his father, his fate had been written down for him ever since the day he was born. Although Harry's fate had been written ever since before he was born, he could not take the mark or touch dark arts.

The thought of Harry Potter as Voldemort's ally terrified him. It was unlikely, but what if he had gone dark just like Severus had? What is to happen if at some point it all became too much? What would happen if Harry Potter decided to shut everyone else out? What if he relinquished hope and forgot trust?

They were ideas so terrifying in a way that the Potions Master wanted to grab for a blade and slice them out of his memory forever. Harry taking the mark. Harry smiling like Voldemort. Harry torturing... They were all unlikely, the boy was too pure and in addition, too innocent to do so, but who knew what could time do to him?

Silence fell over the office like a thick blanket. Severus took in the all too stiff air and the thick tense atmosphere for the first time.

Not surprisingly, Dumbledore broke the ice.

"Severus, you must understand. He cannot get out of there," Dumbledore paused and then resumed with the gentles voice he could manage, "you must take him back, we will do our best in protecting him. He will be fine."

"He will not. Do you not understand? Children and teenagers do not fight war men fight it! By men and women, by adults! How many times do I have to repeat that?" Severus was on the verge of losing his temper once more. It all felt like too much, he felt like screaming, roaring, shouting, doing anything to prevent _her _son from stepping back to hell.

"You cannot protect him from his destiny Severus. He could run but he could never hide."

"He is just a boy. He is _her _son." Severus repeated more to himself than to Dumbledore.

"I find this very amusing Severus." Dumbeldore said while the Potions Master looked at him carefully, the unspoken words were what was so amusing?

"After all of these years? After all of this time Severus?"

Severus' answer never escaped his mouth, he was just so shocked, what was Dumbledore playing at?

"You _will return_ Harry Potter to his relatives." Dumbledore said calmly, emphasizing on you and will.

"Never, not on my dead body Dumbledore. She did not die so that her son would be treated like vermin."

Dumbledore was certain of how to win.

"Lily-" He said and a strangled choke on Severus part proved that he had hit a nerve, "-Potter-" Another choke but this time lower was heard just by uttering the name, "-did not die so that her son would follow her so soon. You will return him Severus. We could protect him and the rest could be healed by his time at Hogwarts."

"Like my wounds were healed during my time in Hogwarts?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Again Severus he is not you. You will return him." Dumbledore repeated.

Severus did not answer. What has gotten into the headmaster so that he would not mind seeing the famous Harry Potter humiliated and abused?

"Severus, if you think that I would- what do they say these days? Give in to your desire so easily, then that is one of the greatest mistakes on your part." Dumbledore said smoothly.

Severus watched the older man skeptically,

"You know what it takes Severus. Just one word and you would be on your way to Azkaban, were the dementors would most certainly welcome you with a kiss of their own. You will return him and that is final."

Severus' eyes winded in disbelief. Dumbledore could not play _that _dirty, or could he?

One of the greatest sorcerers that ever walked on the planet, the celebrated headmaster of Hogwarts, the one and only Albus Dumbledore? _He could._

_ Damn it._

_ All those years back, all of this time, he could, why could he not? _Severus thought _when he set something in his mind it had to be done. At all costs, it just had to be done. Still, like this, is there no better way? How could that man be so manipulative? How could he just sit back in his office while that boy suffered hell? How did he dare and say her name if this how he would have treated her only son, the only piece of her left in this existence._

The Potions Master's mind raced. All question rushed back and forth in his head, so many all at once, all demanding an answer... It felt as if his skull was about to be shattered into tiny fragments. Severus used his Occlumency-which was one of the most things in his life that he was thankful to have- and rearranged his shields. He pulled out his most diplomatic and loyal personality and met Dumbledore's gaze.

They locked eyes; the coal black ones empty and cold against the twinkling sea blue ones.

Severus was by far no foolish man.

"Very well Headmaster, Harry Potter will be returned to his-" Severus paused before spitting out "relatives" just as if it was a disgusting swearword that came out from his mouth.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had no time to reply, as in a moment Severus' bellowed as the giant gargoyle returned him to the halls of the castle.

O0o0o0o

Severus cursed when he saw what time it was. His conversation with the Headmaster was rather long, what happened to Harry in the time of his absence.

Severus made his way back to his quarters as quick as he could. Around midway, a Daily Prophet Photographer and his interviewer ambushed him.

The two unfortunate employees ended up receiving the end of his temper. After what felt like hours, the Potions Mater faced the door to his quarters.

He slowly opened the door and-

"WHY YOU DISGRACE TO THE WIZARDING WORLD! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU YOU BASTARD! YOU DEATH EATER, HOW DARE YOU BLACKMAIL THE-"

_Great, I almost forgot about my fan mail._

Severus rushed inside and banished the dozen or so howlers that screamed so loudly. They screamed offences at him. _Such a great way to continue this very pleasant morning, _he thought sarcastically.

The Potions Mater's eyes scanned the room for the wild-haired boy that lived here since last week.

After a few seconds of searching, he found the young child sitting on the ground behind the sofa. His back was leaned against the couch, his knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms rested above them. His face was buried in his arms no doubt crying as the muffled sobs totally exposed him.

Severus looked at him and he felt... Well, he felt pity.

So small, so vulnerable, so helpless... Just how was he supposed to shatter his world even more? How was he going to tell him about Dumbledore's orders? How would Harry react to his plan?

While Severus started at the boy, Harry felt that someone was watching him. Quickly he jumped up to the Potions Masters arms sobbing to his shirt.

"Th-they were so loud Severus. They all screamed and s-screamed, all of them! I d-don't even know how could a-a letter yell at me!"

Severus sighted; of course, Harry had never seen a howler in his life. Why would he? The boy did not what he was a week ago.

"Harry, they were not telling at you. You did not do anything wrong, they were yelling at me." He said rubbing circles around Harry's back.

Harry looked up at him with tearful green eyes,

"Why Severus? Why do they all hate you? You are the nicest man I ever met! You were my mother's friend Severus... You told both of us about magic, and- and..." The rest he spoke to Severus black robes.

Harry felt safe. The smell of spices and ingredients- the Potion Master's robes' smell- always soothed him. It was the safest place in the world in his opinion.

Severus wanted to smile and to cry at the same time. What was with this boy? No child ever got him so close to emotions. _Yet, no child was her son_, he reminded himself.

"Harry... They do not know the man you know."

"Why?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but once again, words failed him.

"I am a spy Harry; I have to be mean to them." He said simply as if explaining the concept of "Stranger danger" to a toddler.

"But why? You are not mean to me or to Minerva."

"That is different Harry..." He sighted again (A bad habit that showed too much emotion in his opinion.)

The two of them did not speak. They just sat there doing nothing, both lost in his thoughts. Every now and then Severus had to banish a few howlers with a wave of his wand.

After some time, Severus mustered enough courage to say what needed to be said.

"Harry... You have to leave. I-" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "-will send you to a place called The Burrow."

O0o0o0o

So how did it go? Sorry if the conversation with Dumbledore was too long; I just had to clarify a few ideas.

Anyway, I would also like to apologize if this chapter was shorter than usual. However, on the Brightside spring break is coming up.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favoured, or followed (We have 65 followers now!). I hope you enjoyed!


	9. The Weasley Clan Head Quarters

Aberration

Chapter 9: The Weasley Clan Head Quarters

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, your reviews make my day people, honestly. Our most faithful reviewers include: Oswin, jgroovydaisy, kirsty21, Saint Snape, Shadowhounds, tomorrows-greatest-hero, Animegirl1279, mandancie, t42t24t2, Snivellus Snape, CrazyFM, and all guest reviewers as well.

We have reached 81 reviews, 82 follows, and 34 favourites, that is not to mention the over 10000 views we received, so thank you. Of course, more reviews will not hurt, and will certainly make me get the next chapter done faster, you know how it works right? You review a lot, I post a lot.

As for spelling and grammar... Well, I am not finding any beta-readers. So, if any active one is reading, just PM me. Here is the new chapter and sorry for the waiting, I am working on my Avatar stories as well. Have fun!

O0o0o0o

Harry's world shattered. Whatever did his Potions Master say after leave and to the Burrow fell on deaf ears.

He was leaving...? After all of this? After the oath that Severus gave him? After the cloths, the presents, the comfort, the... family?

His eyes filled with tears, why did he have to ruin everything?

_Stupid! Of course he does not want you! _He thought angrily to himself, _he said that you are not going to return to the Dursleys but that did not mean that you are staying in his house either._

_ Do you think that he would bear looking at you after the photographs in the newspaper? Or the howlers? Or his whole reputation? You ruined everything! He did not want a crybaby, yet you snivelled all over him! Stupid!_

Harry quickly jumped from the Potions Master's embrace and cowered against the couch muttering "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Severus' heart sank when he felt the abnormally light weight of Harry violently removed from his side. For a moment there, Severus' hand flew to his robes to retrieve his wand expecting an attack; nonetheless, he quickly realized that it was Harry's will to cower there.

He was lost. What was he supposed to do now? He did have a plan to send Harry to the Burrow and fake his presence at the Dursley household, but this was what he feared.

The rational part of Severus' mind told him that Harry would jump at the opportunity to leave him, after all who would want to live with Severus Snape.

Yet, Severus was able to provide Harry all his needs and so far. He convinced himself that that was the reason behind the boy complying. Harry was emotionally fragile (Not that he was so strong physically either), and there were people out there who could defiantly help him more than Severus. It was rational after all, the greasy git of the dungeons as your guardian? As if.

Severus would have been glad to be Harry's guardian, what was better than protecting her child? He could put up with him, he could even get used to hugs and physical contact, but how would Harry react? No one sane would want Severus Snape as his guardian.

In addition, he was a spy for Merlin's sake, a spy! Severus knew that he was already risking too much by helping Harry, but he needed to keep his promise to her, he just had to...

So for now Severus sat there completely paralyzed. He was captivated by his own thoughts. What was he supposed to do? Harry was crying and apologizing for something that was his fault and not Harry's.

"Harry, child, I..."

"I'm so sorry! Please I don't want to go! I'll do anything, I'll earn my keep, I'll serve you, just please... You could take all my new toys and cloths, I don't deserve them. I could even sleep in the-"

"Harry!" Snape particularly yelled so unlike himself, "Please, Harry... I'm so sorry, I should apologize, let me explain. I..." For the first time in a long time, Severus was lost in words. All words failed him.

The Potions Master, who speaks so formally and so perfectly, so elegant and so collected, had no idea what to say.

"Seve- Sir, I understand sir."

Severus heart clenched and something washed over him, was it pity or guilt? Maybe a bit of both. And what was with sir?

"Harry my name is Severus not Sir, and you could call me that. And you do not, please let me explain."

After a few tries, Harry finally calmed down. Slowly Severus led him to the couch where Harry settled on the older man's lap (Severus supposed it was just because of the emotions the boy must be undergoing and did not comment).

"How could he? But sir you are so nice, you are the nicest person I ever met!" Harry exclaimed when Severus was done explaining.

Severus heart clenched. He did not know whether to laugh or cry, him, nice? It was one of the many things that he did not get used to.

"Harry, well the Burrow is not bad. They have a child your age and-"

"-You'll visit me, right?" Harry interrupted before attempting to apologize. "I'm sorry, I-"

"-You do not need to apologize for everything Harry." Severus cut in and repeated for Merlin knows what time. Harry looked down at his lap embarrassed. Severus sighted and thought about what to say next.

"I do not know about that Harry" was his first thought the second thoughts included "Probably not." And "Defiantly not".

But upon looking into those deep pleading eyes that brought back memories the words were stuck in his throat.

"I will try to visit as often as I can Harry." He said in a promising voice.

Severus was awarded with a bear hug.

For the next few minutes, Severus explained about the Burrow, the Weasleys and everything.

Harry did not seem to like the idea because of his encounter with the Weasley twins. Severus thought that he could calm him by mentioning the Weasley's youngest boy, which was only older than Harry was by a few months. That idea failed miserably. Harry was apparently terrified of children his age.

What worried Severus the most were two things. The first was the fact that Harry accepted the truth so quickly and the second was the fear that haunted the emerald green eyes and the way he clung into him.

As they got up, Harry kept clinging onto the Potions Masters robes for dear life. While they packed he never let go and until they stood by the floo.

Severus explained to Harry in detail what he was going to do right now. It took some effort before Harry willingly let go of Severus and sat on the couch.

The Potions Master sighted.

After one last look towards Harry, Severus turned his attention to the fireplace, clutched a hand full of floo powder, and said "The Burrow" before sticking his head in. He waited for the swirling to stop. Soon enough, his vision cleared and he was staring out into the Weasley's living room.

Molly Weasley was sitting there clearly telling her son off for something. She did not notice Severus until he cleared his throat irritably.

Both mother and child jumped. Molly was the first to recover. He wondered if she read the Daily Prophet, if she did she certainly did a good job of hiding it.

"Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise..." She said before her voice broke into a helpless and irritated tune, "Oh who am I kidding, what did they do this time?"

"Other than trying to break into my personal quarters yesterday, they did nothing much. May I come through?"

"Ah, yes of course. I apologize for their-"

"The matter has been settled, I need to speak to you about something else." Severus said shortly, "And no it does not concern any other prank of theirs." He added upon seeing Molly open her mouth.

"Could your husband be around for the conversation?" He asked after moments of uncomfortable silence and trying to ignore her son gawking at him. _Great another Weasley, just when were they planning to stop?_

"Yes of course, he is outside de-gnoming the garden with Ginny. Ron will you go and call them sweetheart?"

The boy whose gaze never left Severus' head nodded and ran outside.

"Come through Severus." Molly said kindly.

Severus was about to snort upon hearing her using his first name, yet he was about to ask the family a favour so he ignored it and said nothing. Then he remembered.

"I will bring someone with me, will you mind that?" He asked silkily.

Molly looked as though she was dying to ask whom that someone was, but instead she nodded and smiled.

Severus quickly removed his head from the fireplace and turned to the raven-haired child on the couch.

"Harry do you know how to travel by floo powder?"

The boy shook his head.

_Of course he would not. The only time he did he was unconscious. _Severus reminded himself.

He walked over to Harry but the child started babbling again.

"I could learn sir- Severus, honestly! I'm sorry, is that why you want me to leave?"

Severus was immediately shocked by the words that escaped the boy's mouth. _Stupid! _They both mentally palmed themselves.

That was why Harry did not want to go, like everything else he blamed himself. _And maybe-just maybe he wanted to stay with me, _Severus thought before dismissing the idea.

"Harry, I do not want you to leave, I swear I do not. I told you why. He-he ordered me to take you back to _them-_" Harry gasped, "I tricked him, and you will go somewhere safe Harry."

Severus was rewarded by another hug.

After a few minutes, Severus told Harry that it was time to go. Harry actually said that he was going to miss it here, which surprised Severus. Maybe he was not so nasty after all, just like his mother, Harry saw behind the mask.

Severus watched Harry hesitate. A minute passed and he did not move. The Potions Master supposed that it was a good sign that Harry was not obeying blindly but he did not have all day.

In one swift motion, he scooped the skinny child to his arms and called out "The Burrow."

The expression on the four Weasley's face was priceless. Severus smirked; it was now totally worth it. Molly Wealey actually dropped the plate of biscuits she was holding.

He walked out of the floo as Arthur recovered and came to shake hands with him. It was certainly a sight to be held, Severus Snape holding someone, James Potter's son nonetheless! Itt was better to see live than on the pages of the newspaper although they moved.

The kids were awed by his presence, no doubly having heard stories from their five older siblings. The girl, he noted, had a deep blush on her cheeks as she looked at Harry whose head was leaned on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"Is that-the... He is... Oh, that is... S-Severus..."

_ Okay, the couple clearly read the Daily Prophet,_ Severus concluded.

She said in a deadly warning voice. Molly murmured when she was able to find her voice.

Both kids clearly wanted to object. Nonetheless, the raced the star upstairs too terrified of Severus and their mother's fury.

"YOU ACTUALLY KIDNAPPED HIM SEVERUS?" They heard her yell even when the were safely in their rooms.

"Molly honey maybe we should-"

"-SHOULD WHAT ARTHUR? SHOULD WHAT? HE KIDNAPPED HIM! THE POOR CHILD, LILY TRUSTED YOU! YOU TRAITOR YOU-"

She broke off upon hearing Harry whimper. He did not like yelling it always meant punishment.

Almost instantly, Molly's voice took a much kinder and lower-thankfully- tune.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I knew your parents, do you want me to get rid of him."

Harry shook his head. Molly was certain that he had been placed under the Imperious, how evil.

Quickly she withdrew her wand from her sleeve and was about to-

"Expelliarmus!" Molly's wand flew into Severus' outstretched free palm.

Severus spoke before Arthur did and before Molly recovered from her shock.

"If you would kindly listen to my explanation before jumping to conclusions an attacking me like that and attacking me I would be grateful."

"Of course Severus." Arthur said. He trusted Dumbledore, and Dumbledore trusted Severus. In addition he knew Severus as the young man and spy, he trusted him. One mistake did not mark down a man's existence.

Molly shot him a glare and murmured that he had better have a good explanation. Arthur sighted. They knew the Potters long time ago and thus they knew Harry, or at least baby Harry. And he would not put it past his wife to get overprotective all the time, as a mater of fact he would worry if she were not. So Arthur directed Severus to a comfortable armchair.

Strangely, for every body Harry did not leave. He stayed glued to Severus and murmured something about not liking the woman who shouted to Severus' chest. Right now Arthur wanted nothing more than a muggle camera. Was this really Severus Snape?

So Severus re-explained (He was getting bored of that) what had happened earlier today. Of course, no one believed him.

Severus, expecting as much, pulled two things from his pocket. The Weasleys feared a weapon or his wand, instead a very small goblet like object and vial flew out.

Severus un-shrunk his pensive and the vial, and ten he turned to look at the two awed couple.

"This-" he pointed to the vial, "is an excerpt of Harry's memories. It is of when he escaped on Christmas. If you do not believe me you could watch it yourselves."

Severus smirked at himself. He had taken this a few nights ago while Harry was about to sleep.

Both shot him sceptical looks. Severus set the pensive down and emptied the neither solid nor liquid substance into it as the couple pressed their heads down.

He stayed with Harry who clung to him more tightly than ever. Both were just left into the custody of their thoughts until the memory ended and the two Weasleys' heads emerged.

Both of them looked shaken and Molly was crying. Arthur shook his head repeatedly looking at Harry who shrunk into Severus' chest. What amazed him was that Severus did not object.

Then Molly actually rushed over to their side and hugged Harry who cowered back to a point where Severus thought his ribs and breastbone might crack.

"Oh Harry I'm so so sorry!" She cried.

Severus cut in after a while.

"As you say, I was not lying. I need you to tend for Harry, he simply cannot return to their custody."

Both people nodded in agreement. Harry felt so happy. They did not want him to return, just as Severus did. Maybe they were not so bad after all.

"So you want Harry to stay here?" Arthur asked leading his wife to the couch opposite to them.

"Yes. I would pay for his food and clo-"

"-Nonsense Severus! Harry has been like my son ever since the day he was born!"

"Molly with all my respect he will not stay here like that. You will take the money or I will have to find a new family." He said firmly. After more debate, the couple finally agreed.

"Won't Dumbledore notice that Harry is not in Surrey Severus?" Arthur asked. Severus felt all eyes on him including Harry's.

"I have already thought of that. I will give that whale of a cousin of his an alerted Poly Juice dose that will turn him into Harry for a month. Afterwards great Dumbledore would not care and I could start my revenge."

The people present would have pitied the Dursley's if they did not know of their crimes by now.

After a few more questions and answers, Severus had to leave.

He carried Harry to the fireplace and put him down. Severus knelt to look into the deep emerald eyes and did not objct or complain when he was hugged. After their goodbyes (Which also reduced Molly into more tears), Severus had to leave. The spy wondered what was the feeling that was running through his veins right now. It was for certain something he had not felt in a long time.

He clutched floo powder, part of his heart aching as he did. The Potions Master could have sworn that he heard Harry whisper "I love you." Right before he was engulfed in a green blur.

O0o0o0o0

Enjoy, R&amp;R.


	10. First Night at the Weasleys

Aberration

Chapter 10: Life with the Weasleys

First of, I want to thank everybody for their reviews, follows, and favourites, especially Oswin, who is now our 100th reviewer! I wanted to thank you, but you have no account, so I will just do it here, thanks!

Story Status: Reviews: 102

Favourites: 41

Followers: 99

Views: 14,000

I apologize for not updating last week, more exams (this year is all about exams! *grunt*sight sadly*) and I was not exactly up to writing with it being the last day of spring brake, so I wrote half.

Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the wait, but review more if you want chapters out faster. Sorry it is short; it could be longer by more reviews too.

Harry watched Severus disappear in a blur of green missing him already. Harry remained rooted to the spot staring at were his potions master was seconds ago and trying to fight off hot tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

The young boy wondered if Severus heard the last sentence. A part of him wished that Severus had heard what he had said, another part however, the part that was still effected by the Dursleys greatly, wished that Severus did not. It was hard to forget his old life and go on with a new one, it was hard to forget his Uncle's cruel rules, it was hard not expect a beating and apologize for the smallest of things.

Yet, his life with Severus was in his opinion perfect. He still wished that his nightmares and bad habits would go away, but other than that, it was awesome. And it was not as if Severus minded, no. He acted as a parent would, or at least like how parents were supposed to do according to books Harry had read previously.

For that, Harry was grateful. For Severus comforting him after his nightmares, for Severus' not laying a hand on him, for Severus listening to what bothered him about the Dursleys and what they did, for everything he had done in the past week.

The memories of the last seven days played before Harry's eyes as he stared into the last of the small flames die down. Harry would have stayed here for Merlin knows how long; he did not want to go with the Weasleys. It was terrifying, what if they acted like the Dursleys?

A part of him knew that they would not, well probably at least. Severus would not leave him with another abuse family, nor will he? Harry gulped, he trusted Severus and everything, but he still did not want to go. If he focused hard enough he could almost imagine himself in the potions master's house not here facing the unknown.

But Harry's luck had abandoned him today. Minutes later, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder; Harry could not help but flinch.

Arthur Weasley felt his heart sink when he touched Harry's shoulder and the young boy flinched. If his life had been anything like Harry's then the reacting would be expected, but it was still hard to accept. Arthur cleared his throat and looked at Harry. Arthur noted the fear in the emerald eyes but tried to ignore it.

Harry met his gaze and they locked eyes for a moment before Harry looked at his shoes and apologized.

Arthur smiled and reassured Harry that everything was going to be okay.

"So, Harry... Uh... I'm Arthur, Arthur Weasley. I'm really glad to meet you."

Harry did not say anything. He had to be weary; anything could be used against him.

After a minute or two of complete silence, Molly entered the kitchen with two children following her. (She had left to retrieve Ginny and Ron while Harry stared at the flames.)

Harry looked at the two kids and tried not to bolt out of the room. _Just wonderful, _he thought, _another children._

Harry hated children his age. They always ganged up on him with Dudley and if not they made fun of his cloths and of him; they insulted him and cheered when Dudley and his gang decided to turn him into a punch bag or to play a game of "Harry Hunting".

However, the two new children looked different. The boy was probably his age, but he was much taller and fuller. The girl was looking at him but when he looked at her; she blushed like mad and became interested in the carpet all of a sudden. Harry wondered of he had something on his face or maybe on his cloths.

Harry was about to check out himself, but just then the boy walked over really fast and introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Welcome to our home." Ron extended his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry gulped, at least he did not seem awful, and he actually seemed nice. Harry accepted his hand and shook it hesitantly before answering in a meek voice.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."He said.

"Blimey! The Harry Potter? Do you have the scar and-"

"RONALD BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Roared Mrs. Weasley.

Harry wondered why she did so, he winced. When adults yelled it was a bad sign. Maybe the policy of no questions was followed here as well.

Her voice took a much softer and gentler tune as she turned to talk to Harry, "Sorry Harry dear, he is just a little overexcited." She said.

Ron mumbled something about being sorry too and just being curious. Mr. Weasley wanted to break the tension; he turned to Ginny motioning her to introduce herself. Ginny shook her head. Just when Arthur was about to do so for her, she bolted out of the room.

Ron shook his head, snickered, and said; "Girls, who can understand them?"

Harry secretly agreed.

Mrs. Weasley tore her gaze from the door and turned to Harry,

"Harry, sweetheart, you will get Bill and Charlie's old bedroom, no body uses it anymore, so it is all yours." She said gently, "Dinner is in an hour, I will call you then. Ron, can you please show Harry his new room."

Ron nodded his head excitedly and before Harry could talk an over enthusiastic Ron was dragging him up the stairs.

Harry wondered why Ron was so excited over meeting him, maybe the boy wanted friends? Harry quickly dismissed that thought answering his own question; no body wanted to be friends with him. Harry mentally scolded himself remembering what Severus said. None of what he was told by the Dursley's was true.

Ron led him to a fairly big room and Harry fought the urge to sight in relief, at least it was not a cupboard, he was getting used to a room for himself, maybe Severus should not have spoiled him like that, although the older man insisted that that was one of a child's rights.

"Err... So this is your room now, I guess. You could unpack or do whatever you want until dinner. If you want I can show you my room, we could play there for a while." Ron said losing some of his confidence, "Or we could leave that for tomorrow, uh..."

Harry did not want to upset the boy; maybe if he tried hard enough he could have a true friend, just maybe.

"Yeah sure."

"Wicked! Do you know how to play Quiditch?"

Harry nodded his head.

"I have a really great broom!" He said enthusiastically eager to have something to brag about and slowly opening up, "Severus said that I am a natural just like my father!" Harry was glad that he could talk about his parents with pride too, instead of shying away and wishing he had parents or embarrassed that they were useless jobless drunks like he had believed and had been told the past seven years of his life.

"I have a good broom, it was Charlie's." Ron said, "But it still works great, so you want to go try them?"

Harry nodded and found himself being dragged by Ron again. Harry was dragged to the top of the stairs while Ron chatted excitedly about Quiditch.

Harry was pushed into a room and for a moment, he thought he went blind.

The room was covered with many posters of men waving and riding brooms. They were seven and the same on all the posters.

"This is my room, not much really, but I think it's the best in the house since it's at the very top. You like my posters?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded slowly afraid of what would happen if he did not. He had no idea about the posters except that they are relevant to Quiditch. He wondered who the men were. They were probably a team.

Thankfully, Harry did not have to wonder anymore as Ron's face broke into a huge smile and he went on about his favourite team.

Harry was half listening. He wanted to go and check out the room, but he was not going to risk it. Just because wanted to play with him, did not mean that Ron was about to allow him to touch his stuff. Dudley never did. Actually, some of his worst punishments were for looking at the toys with a dreamy expression in Dudley's second bedroom while he cleaned it.

Slowly, memories started to fill his head. He could almost hear himself scream and the Dursleys laugh and the-

"NO!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked at Ron's face and realised that he had screamed the word out loud instead of just in his mind.

A deep shade of pink crept up to Harry's cheeks, he wondered if Ron would think of him as a mad person after this. Harry shuddered, Dudley and the Dursleys threatened to send him to an asylum once. After that, Dudley made sure to feed him with all sorts of terrible stories about asylums.

Before Harry could start apologize Ron spoke.

"Well, it's your opinion Harry. I respect although you are wrong." He said sincerely.

"What?"

"What you said Harry." Said Ron.

"What exactly did I say? I mean, like what I refused." Harry said a bit worried. He immediately regretted the words that escaped his mouth, what would Ron say now if he cannot even "remember" what he refused? He just ruined his only chance of friendship.

"I was telling you about the Quidditch Cup this summer." Ron said kindly surprising Harry, "I said that I think the Chudley Cannons can make the final and maybe win the whole thing."

Harry stared blankly at the red haired boy.

"So you don't think I'm mad?"

"Mad? The Chudley Cannons _are _the best ever. They could use a new seeker mind you. Galvin Gudgeon has lost his talent. Maybe a new chaser to replace Chou too, but you have to agree that their keeper, Davey Ryan, is brilliant! It's okay if you like another team though. What team do you support anyway?"

Harry's smile grew wider and wider as Ron spoke, Ron did not think of him as a lunatic! But his smile shrunk into a shy one upon hearing the last question.

"I-I don't... Well, I don't h-have one." He gulped, "I only found out about Quidditch last week."

Ron frowned and then his face twisted into disbelief.

"How could any wizard not know what Quidditch is? It's like not knowing that you are a wizard in the first place!"

Harry gulped and wished that the ground could suck him into a place with no pain, or Severus' quarters for the matter. He shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily, but under Ron's gaze, he could not take it any longer.

"I-I never knew I was a wizard until l-last week too!" He blurted.

Harry regretted that upon seeing the look on Ron's face. Great, instead of a crazy person he is an idiot.

"Didn't you do anything strange at all? Or maybe-"

"I did!" He said quickly, "I did all sorts of accidental magic that got me a bea- that got me into a lot of trouble." He changed his answer in mid word. He was so close to exposing himself, idiot!

"Trouble? How come? Mum and dad were proud when I did so. Unless I did something really annoying, but they did not get that angry, I can't control it you know."

"My relatives are muggles, they... Uh, well they did not like magic all that much." He explained, a part of his mind added; they hated magic and beat the crap out of me for it. But why should he tell Ron _that_?

"Hmm... I guess some muggles are like that, dad told me so. He works with muggles and he is fascinated with them. Gives a bit of headache when he starts on 'bout them, annoying actually. I hope they did not give you any hard time."

Harry tensed and did not answer. _No_, he thought, _they did not give me a hard time; they gave me a hell of a time, literally._

Ron noticed Harry's tense behaviour but said nothing. He led both of them out after quickly retrieving his broom. Ron explained to Harry about the Chudley Cannons and went on about their achievements and matches, techniques, history, everything! Harry in the end called him obsessed but decided to name them his favourite team as well much to Ron's joy.

"That's a nimbus! It's the fastest model yet! Who gave you that Harry? Wow, it's even charmed to be kid's size! Can I please get a ride on it? I'll do anything!" Ron asked inspecting the broom after Harry got it from his stuff.

"Sev- Professor Snape."

"Like hell! No way I'm believing that Harry."  
"Well it _is _the truth."

"How did you have to repay him?" Ron asked as they made their way to the backyard.

"I didn't, besides having to bear all the safety charms he installed on it it is perfect."

"Snape? Are you sure you are speaking of _the _Severus Snape?"

The two boys argued about whether or whether not Severus could be nice to someone.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing Quidditch. At first, Ron thought Harry knew nothing, but he turned out to be a natural. Molly and Arthur Weasley smiled when the heard the two boys laugh and chase each other or the snitch.

Ron did need someone his age, between Ginny being the only girl and the rest of his brothers' achievements having a playmate was something needed as he felt alone so often.

That night when Harry crept into bed he knew that his life here was not going to be so bad. (Especially after he saw the huge room he had).

His opinion however did not lat long, when he woke up later drenched in cold sweat and screaming himself hoarse.

0o0o0o

Sorry, it was so short. I had to rush it and finish in less than an hour, really sorry guys.


	11. The Stranger and the Old Nemesis

Aberration

Chapter 11: The Stranger and the Old Nemesis

Okay, sorry I did not update. Reasons:

Final term exams and preparations for finals

Almost broke my fingers

Did not get all those reviews

We can go on a lot more, but your that would be a waste of my and your time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or read the story. Enjoy this chapter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry's breaths came out in short gasps. His skin shone with a thin layer of cold sweat, and trains strained his eyes.

This was the worst nightmare he had ever had in his short eight years. The. Worst. EVER.

_Harry was walking in a forest. He had no idea where was he or where was he going for the matter. But he felt something call to him, as if asking him to come closer and closer. _

_ Around him, everything was dark except the cave. It seemed to glow in shades of silver and gold; it was too bright and yet so dark._

_ Harry gathered up his courage and stepped forward. The first thing he noticed that he was neither was walking nor flying, he was... Just there. Sort of._

_ He wondered what brought him here, was he dreaming. Slowly Harry surveyed his surroundings. He was on a cliff, a very strange one. In front of him was a cave and it was what he felt the need to go into. Something inside was calling to him._

_ It was a strange feeling. Almost as if he knew this place but he had never been here. Something in there was now making him feel afraid but the tug still held on._

_ Just as Harry made up his mind to go, the path seemed to grow longer. Harry sighted but held into his determination, curiosity, and that strange feeling he had._

_ He tiptoed closer. It was one of the very few moments when he felt it, but he was proud of something about him. Throughout the course of his life, Harry had to learn to be stealthy. _

_ Without that talent, he might have starved to death long ago or perhaps killed. The memories of all the times he tried to steal food from the garbage or the kitchen of the Dursley house played in front of his eyes as the path became longer and longer. Harry shook the hurtful memories away reminding himself that he had someone who cared now._

_ Minutes went by like hours as he progressed but never got closer. After what felt like eternity, he saw a flash of purple._

_ Even with his new glasses, Harry squinted to get a better look at the moving thing. As he got closer, _

_ As he probed on what to do, he saw him. It was a man. He was tall and skinny. The man wore casual wizard robes and a turban on his head, the turban was that flash of purple, Harry concluded._

_ All of a sudden, he had the urge to scream. The man should not go in there! Something bad was going to happen to him, he knew it, he felt it._

_ "Sir! Sir! Don't go in sir!" He screamed in his highest voice but the man did not budge or move, he kept walking._

_ The path seemed to grow short as he yelled and Harry found himself behind the strange man._

_ He yelled and yelled but that brought no reaction from the tall man. Harry took a deep breath and toughed the stranger's arm._

_ Nothing happened. _

_ The man was getting closer to the cave. Harry had enough of it, he jumped in front of the man and yelled as high as he could._

_ "SIR! SIR!"_

_ No answer. In fact, the man walked right through Harry who fell to the ground whimpering._

_ By the time he got up to his feet again, the man was in front of the closed wall._

_ Harry ran to him feeling relief wash over him. It was closed; the stranger could not get in._

_ By the time he reached the place, the strangest thing happened. The door swung open. It creeped to the sides as something oozed from it. Something red, dense, and that brought back too much unfortunate memories to Harry. _

_ Blood._

_ Upon closer inspection, Harry figured out that the man, disgusted threw a bag that probably had that blood in it. So it was not his._

_ Harry, finding nothing better to do followed the strange man who was now shaking in fear inside._

_ For a minute there, the man looked like he was about to bolt outside, but the door creeped close._

_ The eight year old heard the man curse in a stuttering terrified voice. He followed him in expecting traps and stuff trying to end them, but nothing happened._

_ They seemed to get into the main chamber and that was when Goosebumps broke on Harry's skin._

_ Every cell in his body shook with fear a feeling crept over him. He heard the man scream and followed his gaze to the corner. He screamed as well. SO high that he felt his throat might be torn open, so loud as if there was no tomorrow. _

_ Something lay in the corner. It was hunched over and so small. The thing was wrapped in a black worn out blanket that was ton in several places revealing paper white skin. _

_ But the face... When the emerald eyes caught sight of the snake like face and the ruby bloody eyes he screamed even louder- if that was possible. The face that haunted his nightmares for as long as he could remember lay in there. _

_ Voldemort. Voldemort was right there. With him. Alone. Voldemort was not dead._

_ It took every ounce of courage he had not to panic. He felt claustrophobic. Harry was about to run away, as far as his legs could carry him but it was as if iron binds had grown from the earth and captivated him right then and there._

_ It felt as if the time froze, as if the other man was not there. Only him and the creepy face._

_ But as he stared at the snake like face- never able to bring himself to stop- his fear turned into a completely new thing._

_ It was rage. White-hot anger pulsed through his veins. The killer of his parents was here. Being in the same room with that monster fell in a completely new light to Harry now. _

_ He could avenge the two he only saw days ago in the pictures Severus showed him. He wanted revenge. He felt like tearing the dark lord with his bare hands, that he could._

_ However, before Harry could move Voldemort did._

_ "I do not look my best now do I?" He said in a low voice so similar to a snake hissing. The boy present here wanted to throw up._

_ "Y-y-yes m-my lo-lord." The man said._

_ "You could help me you know."_

_ The man gulped and all colour drained from his pale face._

_ "M-m-me my-my l-l-lord?"_

_ "How else? I need you Quirnius; it is time for you to prove your loyalty to me."_

_ The man was literally shaking in fear._

_ "O-o-of c-c-course my l-l-lord."_

_ "The Potter boy is out of those damned blood wards you know?" He paused as waiting for an answer and then continued, "Severus Snape is a traitor, and he must be killed." _

_ Harry's heart froze._

_ "But," The dark lord continued, "Filth like him will be punished later. I need power, a host. I need a physical body to carry out my plan. I need you Quirnius, you are my host." He said._

_ "M-m-m-my l-l-l-lord? I-"_

_ Before the man had time to say anything else, the bundle jumped from the ground. It went through the man and the worst scream he had ever heard pierced through Harry's mind._

_ It took time for Harry to realise that he was screaming as well._

_ The bundle was on the man's face, it slowly dissolved as the man screamed and screamed even louder._

_ At some point, Harry could take it no longer. It was all too much. He want to crawl into a hole and die. He WANTED TO DIE._

Harry buried his face in his pillow as another scream threatened to break from his throat. The Weasleys would be furious.

A quick look at the clock on the wall told him that it was two o'clock in the morning. He was doomed.

Harry shook in fear tangled in his duvet. He waited for the punishment he was sure to get.

But minutes passed and nothing happened. However, it was not before twenty minutes that Harry dared move a muscle. He allowed himself to relax and thanked Merlin that they did not wake up.

Slowly and cautiously he untangled himself from the duvet and got up, it was futile to go back to sleep now. As he made his bed (Too afraid of what would happen if he did not), Harry noticed blood on his pillow.

It probably came when he pressed his face there but he was bleeding. Harry lifted his arm to his forehead and noticed the pain there.

Adrenaline had probably dulled it. As he removed his hand, he discovered that it was coated in blood. One look at the mirror told him that his scar was bleeding.

Strange.

Harry pressed his hand on the wound. It eased the pain and stopped the blood flow, which was good. He was terrified of what would Mrs. Weasley do when she finds out that he had stained the pillow case, Harry bit his lip. What would the owner of the room say?

Too focused on stopping the blood, Harry leaned back to the wall and dropped down, hugging his legs close to his body- which for the record was hard to do with one hand.

After minutes, the blood stopped. Harry could not move. His dream played in front of his tired eyes over and over again resurrecting the pain and fear stronger with every time.

He could not tell an adult now could he. No, adults were not to be trusted. _Except Severus_, a little voice in the back of his head said.

Mum trusted him and so do I, he thought before it hit him. Severus. He was in danger of Voldemort! The monster wanted him dead, and only Harry knew!

Harry gulped and his body shook with fear as unshed tears leaked from his tired eyes. He could not lose Severus Snape. The man was the closest thing he had to a family. He just could not.

It was strange how time flew. It was strange how so much could be done in so little time. H wished for Severus' to be here. To comfort him and tell him everything would be okay. To hug him, to even give him one of those foul tasting potions. H did not care he just needed Severus.

Harry then realised this. He was an idiot. What was the first rule he ever learned besides do not ask question: Do not trust any adults.

They were all the same. Even the very rare nice ones, they all left him in the end.

He should never get close to an adult, it was not right. They would all back away at some point. They would all let him down. Harry cursed himself.

He used to know how to cry his eyes out alone or to never cry. He knew that no one would be there for him; he just knew what to expect. But now with Severus...

The elder man had taught him what the meaning of comfort is. Every time he cried now he missed that firm yet gentle hug and the comforting words. He even missed how Severus felt so awkward and unconfident when those where involved.

Harry dwelled on that thought for more time until another crossed his mind.

He could not tell the adults about the dream for sure, but what if it was not right in the first place?

What if the dream was just a random weave of his own imagination expressing how much he hated the monster that orphaned him?

It was possible. What else could it be? He was not going to go crying to anyone about stupid night terrors. No, he was not; he could do perfectly fine by himself.

Harry sat there for Merlin knows how long just wondering and dwelling on thoughts.

He decided that it was just a stupid nightmare that could be kept to himself.

By the time he got up, it was five am. Harry cursed himself for sitting for so long before getting the pillowcase and sneaking out of the room to wash it.

Just what type of life was he going to live in the Weasley household?

O0o0o0o0

I know its short, but I felt that this part of the story should be independent. I bet you all figured out what had happened already, so yeah... I am not sure where this is going maybe a little help?

Thank you a bunch for reading, please review.


	12. Muggles and Young Wizards

**Aberration**

**Chapter 12:Muggles and Young Wizards**

I am extremely sorry for the delay. School is out but now it is back in. Our school has been giving us ninth graders exams and tons of homework although it has been a week and a couple of days since it started only.

In addition, my laptop crashed and I had a couple of saved chapters on it so I tried to fix it tons of times because I hated writing the same thing repeatedly. Anyway, it did not work so I am rewriting this chapter again and posting it now.

The final reason is that the story is not receiving all of those reviews, although you guys have been viewing it in a way I am getting almost 100 views (including visitors) daily without updating. Would it really be bad if half or even quarter of you viewers reviewed? Honestly, the story has well over a 19700 views, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! so if even quarter of you reviewed it would end up as a really good number of reviews.

Please? If you want to read please review, I would like to know that I am working for something, so please my respectful readers **REVIEW MORE**, there that was noticeable now was it not? Enjoy your reading!

O0o0o0o0

Harry snuck around the house wondering where the washing room was_. I should have figured that out before getting out of that room,_ he thought_, if finds me I am doomed!_

The house was confusing. It had so many rooms and doors. Now, Harry was stuck looking for the kitchen in hopes of having the laundry room close by. He had already looked for a basement, and then searched most of the floors.

Although he would hate to admit it, Harry felt envious of the Weasley children. They had a huge house, loving parents, and one another. He wondered how many were there in total.

Sometimes when he was younger, Harry wished he had a younger brother or sister to play with. Sadly, he knew that it would never happen. Even if the Dursleys had another kid, he/she would be off limits to him. Dudley was there, but he was the furthest thing from a brother that Harry could think of. _He was more like an eternal bully,_ Harry decided as he turned to a corner.

Thankfully, he found the kitchen. Harry snuck in carefully. He tiptoed into the room and looked around him. The eight year old sighted in relief upon finding it empty.

Harry scanned the room carefully for any signs of a laundry or washing room but he found none. Just as he was about to leave, Harry heard somebody coming towards the kitchen. His breath caught in his chest and his eyes darted frantically around the corners of the room trying to find a hiding place.

His breath was coming out in short gasps and his heart seemed to pulse panic through his veins. Harry wanted to run and hide in a cupboard or anywhere for the matter as he saw a shadow reflect on the wall opposite to him and gave up. It was as if he was rooted to the ground.

Harry prepared himself for the beating that was sure to come. Part of him blamed Severus for putting him here and part of him wanted nothing more than to find the potions master and cling to him forever.

The form of Mrs. Weasley appeared in front of him. Part of the boy who lived relaxed slightly. She seemed like a kind woman; maybe she would not beat him too badly?

"Harry? What are you doing here dear?" Mrs. Weasley said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Harry however, heard nothing because of the ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for something to strike him holding up his hands to protect his face and the new glasses that he had been so happy about.

He felt someone shake him and whimpered. Harry kept expecting the pain but it never came. He was shaken a couple more times but it was a gentle shake. A minute later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard words that he was not able to understand. For a second, Harry dared to open his eyes expecting Severus, who always put a hand on his shoulder preferring that as a gesture of affection instead of hugs, to be there. Instead, he found Mrs. Weasley's concerned face looking at him.

"S-sorry." He stuttered pathetically.

Harry felt something press against his lips. It was cold and polished, it was glass. He drank whatever was inside the glass not daring to refuse it. Suddenly, a disgusting taste spread in his mouth. Harry coughed in hopes of improving it but soon found another glass pressed against his lips. Harry drank down the orange juice, which helped wash the taste away.

A minute passed followed by another until he felt calm and relaxed. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find Mrs. Weasley smiling at him her brow frowned in concern.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?"

He nodded.

"W-will you beat me Mrs. Weasley?" He asked in a meek voice.

Mrs. Weasley looked alarmed, angry, and then her expression became neutral.

She shook her head, "No Harry dear, I would never, under any circumstance ever hurt you."

Harry smiled. She sounded like Severus. Severus trusted her and she did not beat him.

"Harry, what is that?" She asked pointing to his pillowcase, which lay forgotten on the floor. The eight year old was about to panic again but for some reason he could not.

"I uh... I h-hurt myself and bled on it." He half lied. For some reason he did not want the truth to be out.

"You hurt yourself? Where?"

"It healed," he lied quickly, "I healed it with my magic."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. Harry was just grateful she did not ask how.

"A talented wizard you will be someday Harry."

He blushed, not used to the praise at all.

Harry spent the next hour seated at the kitchen table watching Mrs. Weasley work. She neither wanted him to cook nor to help her. It was a couple of hours before other voices filled the house and the day began.

O0o0o0o0

Harry spent the next few days happily at the Weasleys. Fred, George, and Ron kept him occupied most the time; he even had a few chess matches with Percy. His days were spent playing Quidditch, chess, or other games with the redheaded clan. He forgot all about his nightmare and allowed himself to be kid.

Harry became a favourite of Mr. Weasley after he helped him with the muggle devices he had in the shed. The older man was thrilled as Harry taught him how to use many muggle things, much to the disapproval of Mrs. Weasley.

He was happy. Of course, Harry still missed Severus and waited for him to come, but life was not so bad.

00o0o0o0o0o

Severus sighted as he walked up to Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey Little Whining.

For the past few days, he kept himself as busy as possible rewarding detentions and overseeing them, brewing potions and correcting as much essays and exams as possible.

All the students of Hogwarts wondered why he was in such a bad mood. Most of them related it to the article in the Daily Prophet knowing that their Potions Master would have been caught dead rather than comforting a crying child, much less Harry Potter. Most of them did not believe that the picture was real.

Some of his Slytherins however had a different opinion. Almost all of them experienced homesickness on their first few nights here. Others had a hard time adjusting. Some had a hard time coping with the treatment of the other houses. Yet all of them had the help of Snape.

He did not hug anybody; no, he certainly was not a hugger. Yet, words had power.

Severus closed his eyes as if to forget all the teary young faces. He brought up his Occlumency shields (realising that he would need A LOT of patience and self-control) and focused on nothing but Harry.

As the too ordinary home approached, Severus sighted but continued moving on none the less. He wondered what would Petunia look like after all those years before he knocked the doorbell. He heard a muffled voice yelling something and someone answered before he heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Well, it certainly is about time you showed up Alice, the kitch-" Petunia Dursley abruptly stopped as she took in Severus' appearance.

"You!"She shrieked loudly as if he was some kind of a discussing creature, "You are that Snape boy!"

She moved to close the door but Severus blocked it with his foot. He was not happy to resort to such inappropriate savage behaviour but it was Petunia, and aging has clearly only made her as impossible as ever.

"As you can see _Tuney_," He emphasised on the nickname he knew she loathed, "I am no longer a boy."

"Get out! Get out of my house!" She said hotly with a hint of fear in her voice. Her eyes darted to the near by plain white matching doors and windows as if expecting the neighbours to be looking through them, spying on her.

"I am afraid that we have to talk." He said curtly.

"There is absolutely nothing to talk about." She replied sharply.

Severus resisted the urge to sight. "I need to talk to you about your nephew."

"I have no nephew."She said stubbornly venom dripping from her sharp voice.

Severus raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to reach for his wand and hex her. "Harry Potter." He said through gritted teeth.

Petunia shrieked and her eyes darted around the room focusing on every clean shiny window as if expecting to see eyes looking at Severus and listening to what he said through each and every one one of them.

Just before she could speak however, a sound rang through the whole house,

"Petunia dear, I'm home!" He called.

Just then, whale of a man barged through the front door. He had a huge purple face, nearly no neck at all, watery small blue eyes, and some strands of black hair black hair that was matted into his huge skull. He was tall, extremely obese, and from sight, Severus could tell that he was not the most precious man one could talk to.

The man, presumably Vernon Dursley, was dressed up in an expensive black tuxedo, a white shirt, and a blue silky tie. A golden watch seemed to be holding on just by its edges was clasped into his beefy gigantic wrist.

His eyes darted to Severus and an expression of hate and confusion slowly took over his face.

Petunia nearly ran to her husband's side.

"Vernon, oh Vernon good lord, you're here!" She said in a melodramatic voice, "He-he's one of them!" she pointed a shaky bony finger shrilly towards Severus who was slowly losing his patience, "He barged right through the door asking to talk about- _about him_." Her voice dropped to a whisper and Vernon's face broke into loathing and disgust.

"YOU WILL NOT MENTON THAT DISGUSTING UNGRATEFUL FREAK UNDER THIS ROOF!" Vernon Dursley roared at Severus.

Petunia flashed the irritated Severus a triumphant smirk before looking admiringly at her husband.

Severus winced. He could feel a migraine slowly forming. _How could they hate him so much? _He wondered, _Harry is nothing like I was, he is just like Lily. How in the name of Merlin can someone hate her so much? Was Petunia's old jealousy and grudge worth more than her sister's memory?_

A small irritating voice in the back of his head kept whispering that this was what he had thought of Harry Potter not six months ago. Guilt fell on his heart and he felt slightly nauseated by his foolishness and lack of judgement.

If only he knew, if only he saw behind James Potter, if he only saw Harry the child inside, then the young boy would not have suffered for the past seven years.

"GET OUT!" Vernon roared once more. He was now holding a gun in his beefy hands. It was pointed right at Severus' chest.

The potions master cursed, how did he allow himself to wander off and lose his guard like that? He was not a fifteen-year-old any more for the love of Merlin!

But yet it was okay. The man would not shoot him. _But I have to stay Cautious, I thought they would have pampered Harry but they clearly did not. I need not be shot as a reminder of further failures._

"Mr. Dursley I-"

Just as he spoke, several things happened at once. A bullet was launched with an ear piercing BANG. Severus managed to cast a wandless non-verbal _protego _out of pure reflex shielding him from the metallic bullet.

Vernon and Petunia screeched like wounded or infuriated animals as the blue shield came to life. Severus could feel his burned injured hand spark with pain deducing that his Pain-reliever wore off with his display of such strong magic.

He cursed. Severus could only take a certain dose of that particular pain reliever thanks to his Death Eater days. He was young and foolish getting himself addicted on it after taking the mark that was burned to his flesh at the tender age of sixteen.

Every time he was summoned that summer, he took a vial out of his mother's humble store in lonely Spinner's End. He just wanted it to stop. It was not as he could go most of the time while being beaten by his father. The Dark Lord was not happy. His mark kept burning and aching for hours was he not to answer a summoning, which at summer was often.

Yet, he had enough sense not to overdose himself most of the time, but still the potion was highly addictive.

Vernon and Petunia seemed to have recovered and quit staring at the blue magnificent shield, which Severus was losing control on.

Vernon fired three more bullets each one weakening the shield further and further but never managing to get past it due to Severus' perseverance. Were he another man he would have given up to his his pain, but he was not. Severus Snape did not give up, especially facing of muggles.

The bullets were now over. But before Severus could do as much as smirk, Petunia handed her husband a box filled with more bullets. Severus cursed. He could not attack them with magic unless he desired to end up in Azkaban, which would help no one.

He grit his teeth and summoned every ounce of power and determination he had managing to hold on to the weakening shield just barely.

Two bullets followed the second breaking the shield completely. As the third zoomed closer, Severus ducked and fell down to the carpet landing painfully on something sharp. Pain sprang in his ribs paralyzing him for a second but that was all it took for another bullet to come and hit him right in the torso.

00o0o0o0o0o

So, do you like it? I know that I might have exaggerated with Vernon and Petunia, but Rowling and many other authors did that often. Severus probably should not have let down his guard but guilt and Lily were the exception, I mean he did throw a jar of pickled crickets at Harry after he saw his worst memory by accident right?

Moreover, In the Philosopher's Stone, Vernon came out at Hagrid with a rifle and they were in the middle of the sea, in a storm, in a small hut on a rock. And unprepared. So I think a gun could not have been far from a sadistic abusive Vernon in his own home against a wizard talking about Harry who he loathes with passion in his OWN house.

Also, I am enrolling some of my stories in the inkitt contest. You can view them and kindly perhaps vote on /fandom. Thanks!

Finally, a shout to all those who reviewed, favoured, or followed. Thanks! Now, you see that small button down. PRESS IT PLEASE! CHOCLATE FROGS AND BUTTERBEERS FOR EVERYONE!


	13. Going Down, Down, Down

Hello everybody! I am back! I got many reviews (not that I do not hope for more)! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and suggested, know that I took everything you mentioned or thought of into consideration while writing this chapter.

Thank you everybody, enjoy!

O0o0o0o0

Severus cursed as pain spread to every single fibber of his being. It took a lot of his self-control not to scream. That and repeating "the cruciatus is much worse" about a hundred times like a mantra.

He could barely remember what a gunshot felt like. Slowly, the potions master gathered his control and raised his Occlumency shields banishing memories of his father and the pained expression that threatened to show on his pal sweaty face.

Severus trembled slightly (but that was not visible through his baggy billowing black robes). A flash of pain crossed his eyes before they came cold and cruel again.

The potions master put all of his focus on maintaining the threading expression and showing no sign of weakness.

Ignoring the sob that escaped Petunia's throat and the swarm of terrified hurried curses that broke through her oaf of a husband's lips, he marched towards them.

He tried to make his robes bellow behind him but failed miserably. Well, I guess that his demeanour considering the events of minutes before could bare the absence of that little detail.

With every step, he took his confidence and the aura around him got stronger. Also, with every step forward the Dursleys backed away huddling together frightened.

_Serves them right, _he thought satisfied. They backed away and further away like frightened rabbits being towered over by a hungry huge wolf. Vernon still held his now empty useless gun at a hand while the other beefy one was rapped around his frightened wife.

At last, the couple were backed away against a door, the door of the cupboard under the stairs. They seemed to realise that because the minute their backs touched the wooden small white door they jumped away forgetting their fright.

Severus' eyes flashed dangerously.

"Too disgusted to touch_ that_ door are you Dursley?" He said deadly silent and giving them one of his infamous glares.

"F-freak!" Petunia croaked and her husband nodded his head vigorously, his multiple chins wobbling rapidly.

"I am _the freak _Petunia _Dursley?_" He spat, venom and anger lacing his voice. "Were I the one who locked an eight-year-old ever since he could remember in a blasted cupboard?! Were I the one who starved and beat a mere child? A boy! He was you nephew, your own flesh and blood Petunia Dursley, yet you abused him. And you," He turned to Vernon, "you miserable wretched oaf, you abused a child barely as thick as your beefy arm. I shall blow you into pieces and then chop you up and use you as potion ingredients." He finished silkily.

Vernon's mouth started to open and close like a fish out of the water while Petunia jumped to hide behind her husband. Vernon Dursley was an abusive oaf, a heartless cruel ogre, yet he was brave. Severus had to give credit for that. The man tightened his grip on his gun and raised it attempting to beat Severus on the head with the back of it.

Smirking, and with a quick wandless non-verbal reducto the gun shattered into dust falling and splattering the carpet and Vernon's expensive leather shoes. Yet, Vernon did not give up, he grabbed for the nearest thing-an umbrella- and swung it and Severus who destroyed it with another quite Reducto.

Severus almost hated himself for going around and blowing up stuff like a brainless reckless Gryffindor but everything that might scare the Dursleys even more and show them what damage he was able to bestow upon them was a point in his credit.

"Listen closely _muggles," _He said dangerously, "I could make terrible things happen to you. There are spells, curses, and hexes for every _single _purpose. I could curse your dreams, make every single one of them a tragic nightmare, and make every blink a tragic experience. I could destroy you, torture you into madness. _Or," _he added smiling maliciously and twirling his ebony wand in his hands, "_kill you with a wave of my wand." _

"What do you _want?" _Vernon spat_._

Severus smirked; this was what all those empty threats and useless words were for. It almost made the white-hot pain worth it. _Just a bit more, _he chided himself mentally.

"I _want _you to sign over the guardianship of Harold James Potter to me." He said. Severus stuck his pale sweaty trembling hand into his inner pocket touching something sticky and lukewarm, his blood.

Severus thanked Merlin for the fact that he had spelled the papers to be water-proof, tear-proof, stain-proof, and about anything else he could think of proof. Had he not, then the papers would have probably been stained red.

One of the papers were guardianship rights in the muggle world while the other was of the wizarding world. It was better to have the rights signed to him at both. That way he would at least have a certain upper hand over Dumbledore.

"YOU STAINED MY CARPET, BARGED THROUGH MY DOOR, BROKE MY NEW VASE, AND MENTIONED _HIM _UNDER _MY _ROOF TO GET GUARDIANSHIP OF THAT FREAK!" Petunia shrieked before her husband could do as much as open his mouth.

She then quieted down and looked worriedly at the windows probably expecting prying eyes or people attracted by her screaming. She gave the carpet a nervous disgusted look looking between it and and the window.

Vernon seemed to snap back to conscious, glaring at Severus and looking nervously at his raised wand and bloodstained robes, he quickly took out a pompous expensive brown leather pen and signed his name on both papers before passing the paper to his wife urging her to sign the papers.

Petunia narrowed her eyes, murmured something, and then signed both papers before handing them back to her husband.

"There," said Vernon hotly, shoving the paper towards Severus trying to strike his injury. Vernon failed, grunted, and then glared at Severus again his watery blue eyes barely visible.

"Off you go then! We do not wish to hear of you or of that rotten freak any longer! Go on now, get out! what are you waiting for! GO!"

Severus took off gladly murmuring a small spell to keep the Dursleys Company for a while. It was not even close to his idea of revenge, but it would neither land him in Azkaban and was factly better than nothing was.

O0O0O0O0O0

Severus walked along the path to a small deserted park. He stood hidden well behind a lot of trees preparing to aparate.

As much as he dreaded the idea of aparating, he had no choice. Pocketing the papers, he closed his eyes and gathered every single fibber of strength he had before aparating away with a loud crack.

Severus arrived in a clearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was slightly away from the aparation barriers but much better than nothing was or than aparating right into the liar of the Acuamentulas or the centaurs.

He grit his teeth trying to ignore the white spots dancing at the edge of his vision. His long legs felt like steal as he walked and the stupid wounds hurt like hell. His hand felt as if if had been burned anew.

Severus made it many meters but he barely even got close to Hogwarts. He must have aparated much farther than he had originally thought. Continuing to walk he cursed his luck. He could have attempted to heal himself but Severus knew that any strong spells would do more harm than damage.

Idiotic students, idiotic potions accident! He tried to recite what had gone wrong with the potion to make it burn like that and damage one's magic just to focus on anything but the pain.

He got farther and farther, going slower with every step but not giving up. A few minutes passed by before his legs gave out and he sank into the waiting arms on the sweet world of unconsciousness.

O0o0o0o0

Back at the Dursleys, Petunia was rolling up the rug after she had cleaned up the shreds of her new expensive crystal vase. She cursed Snape and her bloody sister.

The rug was bloodstained closest to the fireplace, a huge maroon sticky stain. She finished rolling it up of course after she had closed all the windows and drew all the curtains shut. She defiantly did not the neighbours to _see_. What would _they think _of _her?_

Sneering at the blood that had seeped to the hardwood floor, she moved to get the mop murmuring about filthy freaks.

The horse-faced woman quickly mopped the blood away. But as she was moving to leave, a fat grey mouse jumped from behind a huge framed photograph of a month year old Dudley. Shrieking, she swung missing because the fat fuzzy thing jumped and darted to the door.

Instead, Petunia had hit the photograph, which was now lying amongst shiny silvery shards of glass that glittered in the fair light. She bent down and carefully took the picture dusting the shards off it. As she was picking it up and murmuring about her poor adorable Dudders, a smaller picture fell out from behind it and fell back down. Curious, Petunia took the picture and looked it.

It was a black and white moving picture, a wizarding picture. In it, Lily, who looked quite tired, was smiling and waving while James was standing by her bedside looking at the camera then at his wife and a small white bundle fondly. The infant started to laugh and giggle his shaggy strands of hair dancing about his small pink face.

Just as if she had just been burned, Petunia dropped the picture and jerked backwards looking at it as it fell down slowly, the faces of the small family looking back up at her. Petunia Dursley cursed. Why had she kept this photograph?

Shortly, after the freak had been born, Petunia received a letter from her enthusiastic sister and that letter contained this photograph. At the back, a greeting, now slightly faded read in Lily's elegant script:

_See my beautiful family Tuney? Now we both have adorable baby boys and great husbands! My little boy's name is Harry; this was taken right after he was born!_

_ I wish you the best of luck and a life full of joy and happiness! I cannot wait to see little Dudley!_

_ With my utmost love,_

_ Lily._

Angered beyond comparison, Petunia clutched the picture and glared at the happy faces smiling in it. She quickly lit a fire in their beautiful fireplace before throwing the picture of the happy couple and their newborn baby to burn in the amber ruby flames.

She glared, her dull eyes reflecting the blazing flames. Somewhere at her heart, she felt satisfaction as she watched Lily's perfect husband face burn.

"Petunia darling, when are we gonna have lunch?" Vernon's voice called as his gigantic feet stomped down the stairs.

"I'll go make lunch now sweetheart!" She called back. Petunia turned from the stairs. Looking at the now empty cupboard, she turned her gaze from it and focused on the small infant disappearing and the flames slowly starting to eat away at his mother's face.

Down at the bottom of her heart, something, perhaps guilt shimmered. She ignored the feeling completely. Freaks deserved no mercy and no compassion. They thought they were better than everyone else was, while they were everything but that. She quickly sweeped away the broken shards and the frame.

The, Petunia got up and walked to the hall where Vernon met her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Petunia darling, why is the fire lit?"  
"Just thought it might wash that nasty smell of blood away..."

00o0o0o0o0o

Rubeus Hagrid loved the Forbidden Forest. It had all sorts of wonderful fascinating creatures hidden in its shaggy intertwined trees.

Today, he had proudly helped a mother Thestral find its small child again. The little lad had gone astray from its mother and brothers chasing a small goat, but now it were safe. Smiling, Hagrid made his way back to the school_. Being gamekeeper was not so bad_, he mused, _it allows me to keep close to my favourite thing, not as amazing as a Care of Magical Creatures professors, but much better than a homeless half giant. Professor Dumbledore, a great man he is._

Hagrid then stepped on something. Somewhere bellow him that thing whimpered. Gulping, he feared he might have stepped on a small beautiful creature. Quickly blinking the tears from his eyes, he knelt down and looked at the creature.

"Merlin's Beard!" He nearly screamed. "Proffeser'? Proffeser' Snape sir? You 'kay there?"

Hagrid tried to shake the bony shoulder as gently as he could but he got no response except for a clench f a jaw and a crease of his brow.

His heart beating frantically against his ribs and his mind inches away from hysterics, he picked up the bloody broken professor and ran as fast as he could while minding the whimpering professor.

00o0o0o0o0o

Peter Pettigrew has always prided himself with his animagus form. Not that great an animal, yet it was great for sneaking around and spying. Nobody paid attention to a grey rat, London was crawling with them.

He smirked as he got closer and closer to the dark lord's new hideout in Albania. Aparation had taken quite much from him, but it was worth it. He was going to be praised by his lord, he was going to be treated even better than Malfoy or that b**** LeStrange after this.

Making his way through the shady dark dusty hallways, he finally reached the throne room. A huge red curtain was drawn at the centre of the room, the dark lord always hid there these days.

"My L-lord," He stuttered respectfully from his kneeling position.

"What have you brought me Pettigrew?" The dark lord hissed.

Pettigrew smiled shrilly,

"News my lord. Snape is factly after all a-a traitor. He was seeking guardianship of Harry Potter earlier today. He took him in and hid him from Dumbledore and now he want to-to adopt him.

"Show me." The dark lord hissed barely keeping anger and outrage from his voice.

As Pettigrew allowed the Dark lord to see his memory on a pensive, a young dark haired child woke up screaming hundreds of miles away.

00o0o0o0o0o

I know it is not that long, but is it good. I tried to move the story as good as possible because as you suggested, this was an important part where many things could change. So do you like it?

Please, if you have any questions at all PM me or leave a review, do not leave them or ignore them. Please Review guys!


	14. The Dream

**Chapter 14: The Dream**

Hello and welcome back to Aberration! Today a year has passed since I posted this. Much has changed since then and hopefully I could update more.

Sorry guys, I really do not mean to procrastinate but I have school and exams you know. Besides them, I really haven't been feeling like typing. Sorry. You know, I'd type more if you'd give me more reviews. The reviews for the previous chapter were a lot, so thanks! But really, I would post more for more; I swear a wizard's oath.

Todat also happens to be Tom Riddle's birthday! Happy birthday Lord Voldemort!

On another notice, I am in dire need of a BETA READER. Please, can an active one PM me and beta this story?

Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0

"Madam Pomfery! Madam Pomfery!"

"Hagrid, this is an infirmary not a Quiditch pitch! What is all this yelling about?" Madam Poppy Pomfery, med witch of Hogwarts, said coming out of her office in a hurry.

"Sorry Madam Pomfery," Hagrid said, "It's Prefessor' Snape. He- well I don' really know what's wrong with him. He's just ain't alrigh'. Lost lot of blood I reckon."

Just then, Madam Pomfery noticed the black figure in Hagrid's arms. She whipped out her wand and conjured a stretcher. It would not be wise to use any spell on him until she figures out what has he gotten himself into this time.

"Lay him here Hagrid. Gently if you may."

It was surprising how gentle Hagrid was compared to his size as he lowered Severus down.

"Thank you Hagrid, you could leave if you wish. I have to see what is wrong with him this time. The stubborn prat will not stay put even if his life depended on it! This in this case actually could be!"The last parts Madam Pomfery murmured under her breath but Hagrid heard them anyway. He wished the med witch good luck before going back to his hut.

Severus was laid down on a bed in a private room. It was one of those rooms separated from the rest of the hospital wing. She often used rooms like this for Severus, Remus Lupin, any professor and the likes of them. Actually, Madam Pomfery believed this to be Severus Snape's second bedroom. For almost ten years, he has been spending a lot of time in this room. Less in the previous years, but almost every week back when he used to spy for Dumbledore. He even visited the Hospital Wing often in his seven school years here. He used to get into so many fights with the Marauders and even occasionally his own housemates.

At the start of term, Severus always came here. She found him in his third year when she had to fix up a _furunculous _hex gone wrong. Apparently, every summer he was beaten beyond his vast limits by his father. That only proved her suspicions. For the next four years, she treated him herself.

What would have come of him if Dumbledore had listened to her?

She tore away his bloodstained robes and resumed unclothing him. The med witch never understood why he wore so many layers of clothing under his thick black robes. By the time she was done, her hands were coated with blood and the room had a metallic smell to it.

On his part, Severus did not move. Occasionally he let out a whimper or wince when she tried to rip away the cloths that were stuck to his skin by the dried blood. His arm was worse than ever. It was back to looking an angry shade of red decorated with many blisters. The change was that closer to his bicep shards of tiny crystals glittered. They made red blood ooze out and took a ruby shade too.

Madam Pomfery had to stitch that wound. His torso was much easier to heal although she suspected he might contract pneumonia. The bullet wound was dangerously close to his lungs. And a rib was broken too. Sighting, she bandaged his chest and gave him a mild calming draught and a pain-reliving potion. Then, she moved to clean his other wound, remove the crystal shards, and then stitch it.

It was a tiring process that took much time. She did not understand how muggles managed to do just by stitches. By the time she was done, it was well into noon. She cast a spell to let her know if the potions master woke up. Then, she gave him another dose of potions to have him sleep for a bit longer. However before she left to grab some lunch, Madam Pomfery cast a little spell that would stick Severus to the bed, just for good measure. Maybe he would listen to her in the future. After all, she did not give empty threats.

She left satisfied by her work.

00o0o0o0o0o

Some time later, Severus woke up. He felt strange and he could not move. His obsidian eyes darted around before he realised that he was in the hospital wing and calmed down slightly.

"It's good to see you back among the living Severus." Minerva McGonagall said. She was sitting on a chair by his bedside smirking slightly.

"Minerva! Have Poppy kindly remove this charm. I cannot move." He complained in a deep irritated baritone. The nerve of that med witch!

"That is the point you know."

Madam Poppy Pomfery just emerged through the door and looked down meeting angry dark eyes.

"I am warning you now Poppy. Remove this charm immediately!"

"I do not think so Severus. Where in the name of Merlin were you? What happened?" Madam Pomfery said. She then cast a diagnostic spell over him.

"You will not be getting out for some time Severus. You need to heal. That is final." She said looking at the results of her diagnosis.

Severus was beyond outraged. How dare she bind him to this bed like a little child? She was not his bloody mother! He was a grown man for Merlin's sake!

"You better listen to her Severus. You won't want her to keep you here the reminder of the week you know." Minerva said.

"I am perfectly fine."

"I have heard that countless times before Severus Tobias Snape! Your definition of fine sadly does not live up to mine or to any other for the matter!" Pomfery said still not looking up from the parchment that had appeared.

"I am fi-"

Severus started to cough violently. His eyes watered slightly and blood came out with every vicious cough. The two women rushed to his bedside unable to do anything. Poppy cancelled the spell and looked at her patient alarmingly.

By the time his coughing fit had ended, his face was-if possible- a few shades paler. Minerva wiped away the blood and the sweat of his face. Then, she helped him sit up and lean against the headboard (which she adjusted). He must have been very tired as he did not protest at all.

"Drink up Severus. This will help your throat-it must be rather raw and painful right now."

Severus accepted the cup from Poppy but could not bring himself to drink its contents. His throat did hurt but he felt sick to his stomach. He could not even think of bringing that cup to his lips in fear of throwing up. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit him. He slumbered back to his pillows and closed his eyes trying to ignore the nausea and the pain in his lungs.

"Poppy what is wrong with him?" Minerva asked. The normally strict professor was rather surprised and concerned for her colleague.

"Pneumonia. His wound is also bleeding again, no doubt from the violent coughing he suffered." Poppy said. She turned to the cabinet on the far wall and searched through it finally grabbing a vial of an aqua blue clear liquid. She grabbed some bandages and set to work.

"I will try to seal the cut completely," She explained after seeing the confused look on Minerva's face, "I feared it might do him more harm than good but it seems he is fine enough for me to cast such a spell. Come help me take off his shirt Minerva."

Minerva stepped towards the bed slightly uncertain. The things Severus often gets himself into.

Poppy unscrewed the small vial and pressed it to Severus' lips. His eyes reopened again and he looked more tired than ever.

"Drink this Severus. It is just a pain reliever. It will make you sleep through this. I am going to heal you right now, can you hear me Severus? Drink this!"

Severus shook his head murmuring something about feeling dizzy and throwing up. He no longer cared about keeping up appearances. He was so tired and hurt. Where had this fatigue and dizziness come from?

"You will not throw up Severus. You are just feeling dizzy because of blood loss. Now drink this or else you will bleed to your death you daft man!"

Severus slowly drank the potion and instantly closed his eyes. It did not take much for Poppy to seal his wound properly and permanently. She could not heal his Pneumonia however, that had to take its course.

"Now what?" asked McGonagall?

Poppy stopped arranging the potions on the small wooden nightstand. She turned to her friend, "This potion is supposed to have him sleep until dinner time Minerva. Go and rest. You look quite shaken."

Minerva gave the sleeping potions master one last look before departing back to her quarters to grade some essays.

00o0o0o0o0o

For once in his life, Harry Potter had slept late. The past night, he had been up with Ron way past midnight talking. He could not sleep and Ron gladly talked to him. They talked and talked not aware how late it was before they actually fell asleep.

Ron was woken up by a loud ear-piercing scream. He groggily jumped out of his bed getting tangled in his blankets and falling down with a loud thud. After untangling himself, Ron sat up looking around for Harry who was nowhere to be seen.

The other boy's makeshift bed on the floor was abandoned. Ron wondered where the scream came from. Maybe Ginny was bit by a garden gnome again. Still it was so clear, almost like it was coming from here not down in the garden.

The door was almost thrown of its hinges and Molly Weasley came rushing in. She looked quite worried as her eyes scanned the small room before resting on her youngest son.

"Ron where is Harry? Are you two all right? I heard screaming."

"I dunno mum. I heard screaming too and I can't find Harry anywhere."

Molly looked alarmed. For a moment, everything was calm as the son and his mother exchanged looks. It was all calm except for a hiccup that came from somewhere. Ron looked at his mother before lying on the floor and looking under his bed. Sure enough, Harry Potter was huddled there crying.

"Harry? What are you doing there? You all right mate? Are you crying?"

"Quit bombarding him with questions Ron! Harry sweetheart, get out of there."

Too afraid from the prospect of being punished even more, Harry crawled out from under the bed. He tried to get his sobbing under control without success. He was doomed. He was happy here with the Weasley's, almost as if he was with Severus. Now he had ruined it. He had upset them and embarrassed Severus. He will probably be beaten and sent back to the Dursleys.

Molly Weasley stared at the flushed face of the boy-who-lived. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and dripped down on the wooden flower as he sniffed and sobbed as silently as possible.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs.W-weasely!" He said miserably.

"Harry, dear, what are you sorry about? What happened?"

"I-it's Severus! I saw him. He-he went to the D-Dursley's house for s-s-something. They..." He fell silent sobbing again. Harry looked down focusing his puffy eyes on the floor. He had messed up. Now was going to tell him how stupid he was and send him back. It was all over because of his foolishness.

"What did they do to him?" Molly asked gently. She was more than used to comforting children from nightmares.

"Uncle Vernon shot him!" He blurted out.

Molly stared at him confused. What did he mean?

"Harry hat do you mean?"

"With a gun! Uncle Vernon shot him with a gun! He is hurt, really hurt ! He could die!"

"Harry, Professor Snape is in Hogwarts. He is safe and probably correcting essays or brewing right now. It was just a nightmare Harry, everything is okay."

"No!"

Harry had no idea where his sudden surge of confidence came from and he did not care. He was going to be punished either way. Hews sure it was not a dream. Everything was so realistic.

"It was not a dream!" He lowered his voice into a low mumble, "I know it wasn't . It was so real."

"Dreams sometimes look real Harry, especially nightmares."

"But it was real. I know it was. Severus is hurt , really hurt with that gun."

Harry looked at her pleadingly. She just had to believe him. He knew it, Severus was hurt. And he was going to die if they did not help him. Even if he was going to be sent back, he at least had to make sure Severus was okay. He owed him that much.

Ron stared at his friend throughout the whole exchange. Who cared if Snape was hurt? As far as his sibling told him, Snape was a git. Gits deserved to be hurt. Why did Harry care so much?

Still, Harry looked truly devastated. What was wrong with him?

Silence fell like a heavy blanket on the small room. The only sound that broke the uncomfortable silence was Harry's occasional sobs.

"I'll call Madam Pomfery Harry. How does that sound? She can tell us how Severus is, she'd know." Molly said after a while. She offered Harry her hand and smiled. "If Severus is hurt then she can tell us. You remember her Harry, right?"

Harry nodded and took hand slightly relieved. Ron went to find Ginny irritated. Harry was stealing his mum now! Wasn't it enough that everyone else in the family was better than he was? Even when his brothers left, someone had to replace them. Why couldn't that someone be him? He was irritated enough to go and play with Ginny.

Molly was confident that Severus Snape was all right. Why would he not be? Why would he even go to the Dursleys and what in the name of Merlin was a gun? Arthur would know. Too bad he left almost two hours ago.

For now, all she could do was call Pomfery. She had to reassure Harry somehow. He had to be missing Severus, maybe Severus should come for a visit? Why Harry was so attached to the dark potions master was beyond her. Yet, it is good for both of them.

"I'll floo call Madam Pomfery now Harry. You sit right here." She said tapping the threadbare couch. Once Harry sat, she made her way to the fireplace.

"Poppy? Are you here?"

Poppy Pomfery looked up from the papers she was working on. She got up and went to her fireplace. Molly Weasley's head was sticking out of the flames. Was something wrong with Harry?

"Poppy where is Severus? Harry had a nightmare that he was shot with a gun-whatever that means- and is not calming down. He claims that he went to the Dursley's and his uncle shot him. He thinks Severus is dying."

"What? Are you sure that is what Harry dreamt?" Poppy said paling. How did an eight year old know of this?

"Yes. Why? Is something wrong Poppy?"

Poppy nodded her head. "Severus was indeed shot. But he did not die, he- well I suppose he is fine. But how did Harry know? This does not make any sense."

"What? He just woke up screaming. The poor boy crawled under the bed and when I managed to coax him out that is what he told me. Are you sure?"

Poppy nodded again. Both women have gone pale by now.

"Can he come over for a short while Poppy? He thinks it was real- and it well, it was." Her tone suddenly changed alongside her features. Worry was now etched all over her face instead of horror and confusion. "How is Severus? Is her all right? By Merlin! How did he manage to get hurt again! That man! I supposed he hid it, he always does until it becomes truly dangerous."

"He is fine now Poppy. Suffering from Pneumonia and his arm is inflamed and infected again, but he will live. At least until he hurts himself again."  
It was strange how much the women around Severus fussed over him. Very annoying too! Ever since he started coming back from the death eater meetings very hurt years ago, it became unbearable.

Previously addicted to many potions, skipping meals, and working endlessly he did deserve fussing. Besides, his father's harsh treatment and the injuries he attained during school made Poppy Pomfery care for him and fuss over him a long time ago. Severus Snape was truly an enigma. It only became worse after Lily Evans Potter's death.

"Harry can come over after dinner Molly. Maybe he can convince Severus to stay put."

With a quick goodbye, the floo call ended. Harry was looking nervously at Molly not sure what to do. Thankfully, he sat far enough not hear her in her hushed voice.

"Severus is hurt Harry, but he will be fine. Nothing life threatening, he will get better soon. Madam Pomfery said you can visit him after dinner. How does that sound?"  
Harry nodded eagerly. At least Severus was not dying.

"Am I going back now?" He asked looking at his shoes.

"Going back? Going back where Harry?"

"To the Dursleys. I was bad. I woke you all up."

"Harry no. It is our duty to care for you. A nightmare is nothing to be ashamed off or punished for. Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded.

"You are like Severus you know. He says that too Mrs. Weasley!"

At any other circumstance, Molly would have been offended. As a matter of fact, Severus Snape would have been very offended as well. They respected each other well enough, but they were not alike. Both of them could agree on that.

This time however, Molly just smiled and sent Harry to call Ron for a late breakfast.

O0o0o0o0

By the time dinner was done, Harry could not wait anymore. He ran to the fireplace where Molly was going to escort him to see Severus. He missed him so much!

After a few minutes that seemed to drag on forever, Molly came to the small cramped living room. She flooed with Harry to the hospital wing. She could not risk him getting lost while doing it on his own; it was better safe than sorry.

Poppy was there to take Harry to Severus' room. She bid Molly goodbye and headed with the eight year old to the room.

Severus was awake. He had overheard Poppy telling Minerva about Harry's visit while faking that he was still asleep almost an hour ago. Severus had managed to cast a wandless glamour on himself although it made him feel as tired as hell. It seemed as if he had never slept at all.

His gaunt pale face got back its colour and the dark circles under his eyes disappeared completely. Instead of looking tired and in pain, he now looked almost like normal. He would not let Harry see him like that!

If it were up to him, he would have gotten out of bed already. But Poppy cast a spell that made him unable to leave. Although he could move, he could not step outside his bed. That woman!

"Severus?"

Harry's head peeked timidly from the door. Severus had not heard him knock, he allowed him to come in silently. Too bad a glamour for his voice would probably drain him even further. His throat hurt and so did his lungs. Why did he have to have a magical injury! Why did he even become a potions teacher?

Harry ran up to him and hugged him. It was surprising how gentle Harry was. As a matter of fact, it was surprising that he had hugged Severus. He still trusted him so much, more than anyone. Why?

Harry looked at Severus relaxing immediately when he saw that he was fine. Madam Pomfery however was not happy. She gave Severus a look that screamed "We will talk later!" when she saw his healthy look. How dare he cast a glamour on himself!

"I thought you were dying Severus! Honest! I saw Uncle Vernon shoot you. Is that what really happened?"

"Harry how did you see that?" Severus asked slightly alarmed.

"I dreamt it."

Severus' first thought was that he had to talk to Dumbledore. He then remembered that Dumbledore thought Harry was at the Dursleys. Just how much longer until Dumbledore found out the truth? It was a good thing he had the papers signed. He just had to find adequate guardians now.

"I want you to tell me whenever you have such a dream again Harry. Do you understand? This is very important."  
Harry nodded and Severus was thankful he did not ask any questions.

"How have you been Harry? Have you been enjoying your time with the Weasleys?" He asked changing the subject.

Harry started to tell him enthusiastically about his stay with the Weasleys.

Severus was more that surprised when Harry hugged him after he finished babbling.

"But I really miss you Severus."

O0o0o0o0

Extra long chapter for you guys. 3700 words exactly right now! How wicked is that? A thousand words more than usual. I hope you liked it! Happy New Years! Happy birthday Dark Lord Voldemort!  
How about some reviews to celebrate?


End file.
